Primera Aventura inesperada
by Zafira A. V
Summary: ¡Es mi primera aventura! Que emocionada me siente. ¿Me pregunto que pasara?


Fanfiction Pokemon: ToukoxN (también va a tener una parte del mismísimo juego de los personajes, aunque cambio algunas cosas. No hace falta que lo lean. A…. por cierto… esta en primera persona) Bueno... soy algo nueva en lo que publicar se refiere así que espero que todo salga bien.

Disclaimer: Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, perteneces a nintendo.

Prólogo:

* PRIII PRIII PRIII *

Ooohhhh Despertador mal ...

* Pumm * *Crash *

Déjame soñar un rato más. Era tan lindo mi sueño. Estaba en un bosque, rodeada de pokemons, frente a un lago tan transparente que me daban ganas de zambullirme. El calor que hacía era abrasador. Puse mis pies en el lago mientras seguía a la sombra del árbol más cercano al lago. Era tan lindo el lugar…

Un pequeño lillipup me lamia la mejilla mientras un zorua y un darumaka jugaban a la orilla del lago, salpicándome un poco a mí también. Me levante y empecé a jugar con ellos cuando de repente vemos una sombra al otro lado del lago. Era una sombra más o menos de mi misma altura, pero puede ser que la distancia me engañe. Tal vez era un beartic. Siempre he deseado ver a uno de cerca. Me acerque despacio. Tal vez si peleaba con él lo podría capturar como la entrenadora pokemon que soy!

-Capturar… pokemon… entrenadora- balbuceé en la realidad. ¡O por Arceus! Me he quedado dormida.

Me levante de un salto de la cama y me vestí con la ropa que ya tenía elegida desde ayer: unos shorts azules de jean con los bolsillos rasgados, una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, un chaleco negro, unas botas negras, un bolso color rosa y mi gorra blanca con una pokeball rosa en el frente, mi gorra favorita. Me ate mi pelo castaño en una coleta alta y me dispuse a salir de la casa, pero mi madre apareció de repente y me freno.

-Vaya. Al fin despiertas.- dice mi madre alegremente- Cheren ya está abajo junto con la profesora Juniper. ¡Tenemos una sorpresa para vos!- exclama, aunque la verdad vengo contando los días desde que me dijeron que me iban a dar mi primer pokemon.

No podía creer que el día por fin llegara. Hemos estado esperando tanto por esto con Cheren y Bel, mis dos mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria. Cheren era un sabelotodo que siempre sabia como ayudarnos con las cosas que no conocíamos mucho, mientras que Bel era más tranquila y hacia siempre lo mejor que podía, esforzándose al máximo en todo. Éramos cualidades muy diferentes los unos con los otros, tal vez por eso somos los mejores amigos.

Cheren subió con una caja de regalo y la deposito en la mesilla que tenia al lado de mi cama. La caja parecía moverse asique supe de que se trataba.

-La profesora Juniper nos dijo que eligiéramos con calma y turnándonos. Ya sabes. Por si las dudas dos quieran el mismo pokemon y todo termine en catástrofe.- dice Cheren riendo. Yo también me reí de su broma.

Yo sabía perfectamente que pokemon elegir, lo he sabido desde la última vez que los vimos hace como tres años. Juniper nos había dejado jugar con los pokemons que después, cuando seamos más grandes, iban a ser los que íbamos a elegir. Cada uno se unió más a un pokemon específico asique supuse que todos sabíamos cual elegir, aunque en realidad no estaba segura si ellos lo recordaban.

-Bel se está tardando- se queja Cheren, ansioso por elegir a su pokemon.

Oímos pasos apresurados venir hacia aquí y pudimos ver a una Bel muy agitada entrando a la habitación.

-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo había olvidado.- se disculpa.

-Bel, sabemos que vas a tu aire. Te conocemos desde siempre.- trato de tranquilizarla Cheren.

-Bueno… lo siento mucho. Ahora abramos la caja que no puedo aguantar más- dice entusiasmada, poniéndose al lado mío.

-¡Si vamos!- exclamamos Cheren y yo al unísono.

-Esperen, esperen, esperen- interrumpe Bel- Lo más lógico es que empiece Touko.

-¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Cheren

-La profesora Juniper dejo el regalo en su casa. Me parecería lógico que ella sea la que elija primero.

-Tienes razón- afirma Cheren después de pensarlo un rato- adelante Touko.

-¿Están seguros?- pregunto- Pudo haberlo dejado en la casa de cualquiera- me excuso, aunque estaba tan ansiosa por ver a mi pokemon que no me intereso mucho su respuesta.

Me adelante hacia el regalo y lo abrí. En ella había tres pokeballs como ya lo suponía. Saque a los tres pokemons que estaban en ellas y empecé a ver cual elegiría.

Había un tepig, pokemon de tipo fuego; un oshawott, tipo agua; y un snivy, tipo planta. Estuve un rato pensando pero al final elegí a snivy. Por la apariencia pude definir que era hembra y parecía fuerte y feliz de que la haya elegido. Hace mucho que no la veía asique la abracé fuerte y me aparte para que los otros también pudieran elegir sus pokemons.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo me quedo con este y Cheren con ese otro- dice Bel feliz después de su elección.

-Y se puede saber por qué eliges tú el pokemon que yo quiero? Aunque la verdad me gusto oshawott desde el principio.

Ya todos con nuestros pokemon decidimos darle las gracias a Juniper, pero Bel tuvo la idea de luchar por primera vez entre todos. Cheren dijo que era imposible, estábamos en un cuarto, no sabíamos cómo luchar y además nuestros pokemons aun eran muy débiles. Sin embargo eso le dio la razón a Bel. Ya que nuestros pokemons eran débiles deberíamos fortalecerlos los unos con los otros, asique empezamos nuestra lucha Bel y yo.

A pesar de que Bel tenía la ventaja sobre tipo gracias a tepig, termine ganando yo con un placaje. Aunque la que menos sobrevivió fue la habitación. Estaba completamente destrozada. Cheren curo nuestros pokemons y empezamos a luchar. Esta vez yo tenía la ventaja, pero el oshawott de Cheren era muy fuerte, por suerte, la persistencia de snivy pudo más que la de oshawott y terminamos ganando por poco. La habitación no se destrozó más de lo que ya estaba por lo que curamos a nuestros pokemons y bajamos a darle las gracias a la profesora. Nos disculpamos con mi madre por el desorden aunque la verdad le dio igual, ella iba a ordenarlo. Cheren y Bel se adelantaron ya que mi madre me freno para entregarme mi videoemisor. Me felicito por las batallas y me abrazo con mucha fuerza. Ella también había sido entrenadora en su tiempo, hasta que conoció a mi padre y me tuvo a mí. Siempre decía que a pesar de todas las aventuras que tuvo, la de tenerme fue la mejor de todas. Nos despedimos y salí corriendo hacia el laboratorio.

Cheren se encontraba al frente de la puerta y no me dejo pasar. Dijo que Bel había salido a hacer no se qué y que deberíamos esperarla, aunque me envió a mí a ver qué era lo que pasaba. Me dirigí hacia la casa de Bel justo en el momento en el que ella salía. Nos dirigimos juntas al laboratorio y entramos con los ánimos a flor de piel. Juniper nos saludo, observo nuestros pokemons, nos felicito y nos empezó a dar la charla de siempre sobre quién era, lo que hacía y lo que quería que nosotros hiciéramos. Escuchamos atentos hasta el momento en el que nos dio la pokedex. A partir de ahí mi atención fue nula. Al fin era una entrenadora en todos los sentidos. Sentía que nada malo podría pasar a partir de ahora. El mundo me esperaba y yo ya estaba lista.

Salimos del laboratorio para encontrarnos con Juniper en la ruta 1 para que nos enseñe como capturar pokemons y nos regalo cinco pokeballs para poder empezar. Se despidió, diciendo que nos esperaba en pueblo terracota para enseñarnos una última cosa, y decidimos entre los tres hacer una pequeña competencia para ver cuantos pokemons capturábamos antes de llegar a pueblo terracota. Bel y Cheren salieron disparados y no sé en qué momento se separaron. Los perdí de vista a penas pasaron el rio y decidí que era mi turno de avanzar. No sé que pokemons me encontraría asique estuve atenta a cualquier movimiento que se me presentara. Oí un crujido proveniente de unos arbustos y agarre la pokeball de snivy lista para enviarla a la batalla. Me sorprendió mucho lo que vi. Era un pequeño eevee. Lo conocía de una explicación de la profe sobre que era el pokemon más raro de ver y mucho más de capturar. No podía creer que lo tuviera en frente. Sin embargo me asuste un poco al ver su estado. Estaba mal herido y le costaba respirar. Deje a snivy en su pokeball y me dispuse a ayudarlo. No obtuve resistencia alguna cuando lo agarre, por lo que supuse que estaba peor de lo que suponía. Pueblo terracota aún me quedaba lejos por lo que volví a casa y le pedí a mamá que me ayudara. Juntas hicimos lo que pudimos para hacer que mejore. Tenía que seguir mi camino hacia pueblo Terracota, no podía quedarme, mucho menos sabiendo que me esperaban, pero no podía dejar al pobre eevee sin hacer nada más. Por suerte eevee empezó a responder. Mi madre me dijo que ella se quedaría cuidándolo para que yo vaya y siga mi camino. No le hice caso. Quise ver como eevee se seguía moviendo alegre pero tratando de no lastimarse. Al parecer se había recuperado por completo. Me sentí aliviada. Empecé a acariciarle el pelaje a lo que respondió moviéndose bruscamente para atrás. No sé lo que le había pasado pero al parecer no se había percatado de nuestra presencia hasta el momento en el que la toque. Snivy salió de su pokeball sin ser llamada y empezó a hablar con eevee. Mirándome entre cada oración que se daban. Eevee parecía triste en un momento dado y snivy le correspondió con una leve inclinación de boca. No una sonrisa, no. Era una mueca de tristeza. Snivy trato de explicarme lo que le había pasado a eevee con todo lo que tuviera al alcance. Por lo que entendí, eevee era de un entrenador que la trataba de manera horrible. Cada vez que perdían no le daba de comer en toda la noche. Eevee aún era un pokemon débil para las batallas, pero se esforzaba por su entrenador, hasta que un día no aguanto más el no comer y decidió salir a buscar algunas bayas. Su entrenador lo descubrió y le pego, furioso de su conducta. Debía aceptar el castigo sin buscar ninguna salida más que mejorar en las batallas. Eso le basto a eevee para desaparecer por siempre de su vida. Corrió lo más que pudo lejos de su antiguo entrenador, pero se encontró con unos pidove que la empezaron a atacar. Al parecer creyeron que les iba a robar su comida. Eevee salió corriendo hasta que ya no pudo más y se desplomo en el suelo. Y luego, de repente, se encontró bien, con energías y dispuesta a hacer todo. Escuchar o, mejor dicho, entender las señas sobre la historia de eevee me pareció de lo más triste. No podía creer que hubiera gente capaz de hacer eso a los pokemons. Le ofrecí una baya gonlan, siendo esta la única que tenia. Eevee la acepto con entusiasmo y, al parecer, le encanto. Empezó a rebotar en el sofá y a subirse a mi falda. Había pasado por mucho y no iba a dejar que volviera con su entrenador. Le ofrecí venir conmigo, prometiéndole que nunca le haría nada parecido a lo que le habían hecho antes. Se lo pensó un rato pero después de ver el asentamiento de snivy acepto mi propuesta. Extendí una pokeball vacía y eevee presiono el botón del centro haciendo que entrara como un haz de luz roja. La pokeball se movió un poco en mi mano pero después hizo un destello y dejo de moverme. Mi primer pokemon capturado. No lo podía creer. Salte de la alegría junto con snivy e hice que esta también entrara en su pokeball. Me volví a despedir de mi madre y salí corriendo hacia pueblo Terracota.

Bel y Cheren me estaban esperando en la entrada de pueblo Terracota.

-Al fin llegas. Un poco más y se hace de noche.- se queja Cheren

-Ya Cheren. Déjala. Seguro se entretuvo capturando pokemons ¿no es así?- me defiende Bel.

-Algo así…- no les iba a explicar lo de eevee en estos momentos. Era mejor esperar un rato antes de contarles algo tan triste.

-Bien, ya que estamos todos, comprobemos cuantos pokemons tenemos.- dijo felizmente Bel.-Yo y Cheren tenemos dos. ¿Vos Touko? ¿Cuántos lograste capturar?

-Pues… eehhh…- balbuceé. Suspire y continúe.- Capture un pokemon de camino a aquí.

-¡O sea que todos tenemos la misma cantidad! Si no seremos iguales- afirma Bel alegremente.

-De hecho puedes saber cuántos pokemons has visto y cuantos has capturado consultando la pokedex.- aclara Cheren en su tono de sabelotodo.

Bel y yo lo miramos de manera enojada aunque en realidad nos reímos. Ya sabíamos ese dato, pero nunca estaba de más que nos lo repitiera.

Nos dirigimos hacia el centro pokemon y vimos a Juniper afuera, esperándonos. Cheren ya conocía los centros pokemon por lo que directamente siguió su camino hacia la ruta 2 para hacerse más fuerte. Bel y yo no íbamos a decepcionar a la profe por lo que decidimos dar el tour por el centro pokemon. Nos explico cómo funcionaba la recuperación de pokemon, la Pc y la tiendas pokemon que estaban unidas a los centros. Bel pregunto sobre quien era "Alguien" que aparecía en la Pc. Juniper no nos dio ninguna información, solo que ese alguien era el creador del sistema de almacenamiento de Teselia. Se despidió y volvió al laboratorio, ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Bel se quedo en la tienda para comprar pokeballs y pociones.

Salí del centro pokemon para escuchar a unas personas hablar sobre algo que pasaba en la plaza. No tenía nada que perder asique decidí investigar. Al acercarme pude ver a Cheren al frente de la multitud. Trate de acercarme y escuchar lo que pasaba. Al parecer, por lo que logre entender, se hacían llamar Equipo Plasma. Eran un grupo que buscaban la liberación de los pokemons de la gente ya que los pokemons se sentían infelices capturados de esta manera. No entendía mucho de lo que hablaban, pero podía sentir como la gente empezaba a dudar sobre lo que estaban haciendo. Sobre si los pokemons en realidad estaban infelices de esta manera. No pude evitar quedarme a escuchar lo que la gente empezó a decir después del discurso de Ghechis, el líder del equipo Plasma por lo que entendí. La gente dudaba y esa duda hizo que algunos negaran el hecho de liberar a los pokemons. Nos quedamos un rato más con Cheren pensando y comentando lo que habíamos entendido, cuando un chico de cabello verde, con ojos grises con un leve toque verdoso, vestido con una remera blanca que tapaba otra negra de mangas largas, unos pantalones marrones y una gorra negra con el frente blanco se acerco.

-Tu equipo pokemon… estaba diciendo- empieza a hablar, pero pronunciaba las palabras muy rápido como para entenderle.

-Eh… habla más despacio- empieza Cheren que al parecer también se había dado cuenta.- ¿Qué dices de que los pokemons hablan?

-Sí, sí. Los pokemons hablan. Ah… claro. No podéis entenderlos. Pobrecillos.- sigue el misterioso entrenador. De más de cerca pude distinguir que parecía tener casi la misma edad que Cheren y yo… tal vez un año mayor… pero ¿Cómo es que entiende a los pokemons?

-Ya… ¿y tu quien eres?- pregunta Cheren con un leve tono de enojo.

-Me llamo N y, al igual que ustedes, soy entrenador. Solo que detesto el hecho de tener encerrados a los pokemons dentro de las pokeballs.- dice con el mismo tono. N… ¿solo N? que nombre más raro. Debe de ser una especie de apodo.

Había algo en el que me parecía interesante. Parecía hablar con tanta intensidad… claro que perdí la mitad de las cosas de las que hablaba, solo sé que me reto a una batalla para "seguir escuchando" a mis pokemons. Yo acepte, encantada. Esto me ayudaría como entrenamiento para mi primera batalla contra el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Gres.

N saco como primer pokemon a un purloin. Era un pokemon divino y no pude evitar quedármele mirando unos segundos, hasta que desperté en la realidad de que estaba en una batalla y no podía quedarme mirando al pokemon contrincante. Saque como primer pokemon a eevee para demostrarle que perdiera o ganara podía confiar en mí. Iba a ser nuestra primera lucha juntas así que esperaba que diéramos lo mejor de ambas. Purloin empezó con un movimiento de arañazo que por suerte eevee esquivo. Hice que eevee usara placaje y, cuando le dio al purloin este pareció ni enterarse del golpe. Eevee aún estaba algo débil por el maltrato de su antiguo entrenador. Decidí que lo mejor era cambiarlo por snivy, pero ver la determinación con la que eevee miraba a su oponente deseando ganar me freno. Eevee vio lo que había intentado hacer y me dedico una sonrisa, confirmando que todo estaba bien, que ella podía con esto, así que volví a ordenarle que usara placaje y de vuelta le dio a purloin. Esta vez si había sentido el golpe. Estuvimos varios minutos de esta manera hasta que por fin eevee logro derrotar a purloin. Espere por el siguiente pokemon de N, pero al parecer purloin era el único que tenia.

-No puedo creer que los pokemons digan todo eso- exclamo N, sorprendido, mientras devolvía a purloin a su pokeball.

N continúo hablando pero no entendía lo que decía, parecía hablar para sí mismo más que para nosotros. Cuando se marcho Cheren se sorprendió de ver que mi segundo pokemon era un eevee. Me incitó a retar a los líderes de gimnasio y cuando obtuviera las ocho medallas retar al Alto Mando de Teselia. Yo le dije que el también debería hacerlo y que pronto nos volveríamos a encontrar para retarlo a una batalla. Chocamos las manos como una promesa y se dirigió a la ruta 2. Yo saque un rato a eevee para dedicarle una sonrisa y un abrazo por la victoria. Eevee me empezó a lamer la cara feliz. No tenía más bayas para darle por lo que acaricie un poco su pelo y me dirigí al centro pokemon para que la curaran. Después nos dirigimos juntas, una al lado de la otra, por toda la ruta 2. Mi madre me freno a los primeros pasos de la ruta 2 para entregarme las deportivas que me había olvidado en casa. Me las puse y empezamos a correr hasta ciudad Gres. Fuimos directo al gimnasio pokemon, pero Conse, la persona que nos brindaba información sobre el gimnasio, nos dijo que el líder se había ido a la escuela pokemon al otro lado del centro pokemon, pero al entrar no vi a otro más que a Cheren estudiando sobre los objetos que pueden llevar los pokemons. Como prometimos, nos enfrentamos en batalla. El también llevaba un purloin que fue vencido por mi snivy, pero este fue vencido por su oshawott. A ambos nos quedaba un pokemon. Saqué a eevee y pudimos derrotar a oshawott sin esfuerzo. Cheren me dijo que había visto al líder del gimnasio irse hace poco por lo que de vuelta me dirigí al gimnasio, no sin antes curar a mis pokemons. Me encontré con Millo, quien me dijo que era mejor que entrenara en el solar de los sueños, y gracias a eso mi snivy se transformo en servine. También me regalaron un pampour que utilice para derrotar a Zoe, el líder de tipo fuego del gimnasio. Al salir me encontré con una amiga de la profesora Juniper que me encomendó encontrar humo onírico para ella en el solar de los sueños. Al entrar a las ruinas que había hay apareció Bel con la intención de atrapar más pokemons. Vimos a unos del equipo Plasma pegarle a un munna para sacarle el humo onírico. A pesar de que los derrote en combate no dejaron de pegarle al pobre munna. De repente Ghechis aparece tele transportado en diversos lugares, haciendo que los del equipo Plasma corran. Musharna aparece y se lleva consigo a munna, sin antes ser vistos por la amiga de la profesora Juniper quien recogió el humo onírico que dejo como agradecimiento munna. Bel se quedo a buscar al pobre munna para tenerlo en su equipo mientras que yo capture a una purloin que trataba de robarme bayas aranja del bolso –cortesía de Cheren después de ser derrotado en combate- y me dispuse a ir a la siguiente ciudad.

Ya en ciudad Esmalte me dirigí a su gimnasio que a la vez era un museo. Antes me encontré con N, justo en la entrada del gimnasio. Me reto a una batalla y fue derrotado gracias a mi servine. Eevee salió de su pokeball para ver toda la batalla animando a pampou, purloin y servine conmigo. N miraba muy intrigado a eevee que se acomodaba perfectamente rozándome las piernas en un gesto de cariño, pero nunca le dejo de prestar atención a la batalla. Antes de la batalla me pregunto si compartía su visión sobre el mundo que él deseaba. Le dije que si solo porque recordé en ese momento lo que eevee había sufrido con su antiguo entrenador. Después de la batalla dijo que para poder crear su mundo necesitaba la ayuda del pokemon legendario Zekrom y que se volvería digno de su amistad. Y desapareció. Sentí una presión en el pecho al ver que se iba sin saber la razón que lo causo. Saque eso de mi cabeza y me dispuse a retar a la líder del gimnasio y ganar mi segunda medalla.

Ya llevaba tres medallas ganadas. Mi purloin evolucionó a liepard después de la batalla contra Aloe, capture un sandile que evoluciono a krokorok y me regalaron una piedra agua en ciudad Porcelana que iba a reservar para evolucionar a eevee en vaporeon después de derrotar a Camila, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Mayólica y conseguir mi cuarta medalla. Al llegar a la ciudad unos del equipo Plasma estaban atormentando a un pobre señor. Después de derrotarlos el señor me regalo una bicicleta con la que recorrí el parque de atracciones. A penas entre me encontré con N. ¿Qué estará haciendo allí? Supuse que no le importaría mi presencia, puesto que estaba viendo el inflable de pikachu muy interesado, así que pase de él y me dirigí al gimnasio. Siento que alguien me atrapa la mano y me tira.

-Touko. No pensaba encontrarte aquí- dice N, quien sujetaba mi muñeca.

-He venido a retar a la líder de gimnasio y ganar mi cuarta medalla- dije emocionada a la vez que avergonzada al ver que seguía sosteniendo mi muñeca.

-Antes ¿puedes venir conmigo? Me gustaría montarme a la noria pero no puedo solo.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos que no logre descifrar. Me llevo a rastras entre la gente hasta la entrada de la noria.- Me encanta la noria ¿sabes? Su dinámica… su movimiento circular.

-Sí, a mí también me encanta. Es una de las mejores atracciones que tiene este lugar.- dije sin pararme a pensarlo. El ahora sujetaba mi mano mientras entrabamos y nos sentábamos en una de las cabinas de la noria.

Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro. N me explico que él era el líder del equipo Plasma. Que ellos contaban con él para liberar a los pokemons de los humanos. También me dijo que deseaba hablar con mi eevee, ya que no le pudo preguntar algo cuando nos enfrentamos por última vez. Le hice caso y llame a eevee. Ella me miro feliz, moviendo la cola. Antes de que N pudiera decir palabra, le di a eevee una baya gonlan, su favorita. Se la comió con mucho gusto y después le prestó atención a N quien le preguntaba casi en susurro que le había pasado. Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos bien largos. Pude ver las reacciones de enojo, sorpresa y asco en la cara de N, pero luego pude ver una mueca de desconcierto. No entendía lo que le estaba diciendo eevee mientras se sentaba en mi falda y me lamía la cara.

-Es increíble…- susurro N.

De repente una fuerte sacudida me llevo para adelante, acabando en el pecho de N. Salí de su tacto sonrojada de la vergüenza. ¿Qué había pasado? Pude ver que objetos de mi bolsa salieron disparados y estaban esparcidos por todos lados. N me ayudo a levantar mis cosas, casi nos tocamos las manos varias veces y cuando terminamos de agarrar todo nos volvimos a sentar el uno frente al otro. N me inspeccionaba con la mirada, intrigado. Me sonroje de su visión y decidí mirar hacia afuera. La noria no se movía.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte por fin.

-La noria se detuvo. Ya la repararan.- exclamo, tranquilo. Sin embargo yo no pude evitar preocuparme, mucho más pensando en que estaba frente a un enemigo, nada menos que con el líder del equipo plasma.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclame.- ¡No puede ser! Hay que descubrir como bajar.- propuse.

-¿Tanto te molesta estar aquí?- pregunto con un poco de tristeza en la voz. Eso me capto por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?... no… es agradable estar aquí…- me sonroje al pronunciar esas palabras. Trate de retractarme.- Quiero decir… me gusta la noria… pero nunca pensé terminar atrapada con…

-¿Conmigo? ¿Con alguien del equipo Plasma? ¿Con el enemigo?- dijo con un tono de furia. Al parecer no le gusto escuchar eso.

-No. Con alguien en general.- dije tratando de calmarlo. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me estaba retractando? Si, era cierto, nunca pensé quedarme atrapada con el enemigo. ¿Por qué no le podía decir la verdad?... … … ¿Era esa la verdad? ¿El era… un… enemigo?

-¿En general?- pregunto confuso- No te dejan entrar en la noria si no es con alguien.- continua

-Lo sé…- ¿cómo podía revertirlo? A ya sé- Es que, en realidad nunca pensé que la noria se parara de esa manera- mentí. Últimamente la noria se ha estado frenando por la falta de reparaciones y el uso continuo. Nunca la lograron reparar ya que la gente exigía ir a la noria, así que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad.

-Oh. Disculpa mi confusión- dijo apenado.

-D-descuida… e-está bien- tartamudeé.

De repente vi una luz brillar en mi periferia. Oh… no… eevee…

Gire mi cabeza para ver como eevee se fusionaba con la piedra agua que salió disparada de mi bolso. No podía creerlo. Estaba evolucionando y no se resistía. Yo la hubiera frenado ya que tenía un plan especial para la líder de gimnasio en la cual eevee era mi arma secreta, si evolucionaba a vaporeon mi plan fracasaría, pero al ver la felicidad de eevee después de evolucionar me relaje y la abracé. No importa mi estrategia. Estaba feliz de que eevee al fin evolucionara. No importa si teníamos desventaja sobre los tipo eléctrico de Camila, de todos modos íbamos a derrotarla. Vaporeon me lamió la cara con mucha felicidad y yo solo pude reírme mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de felicidad que me brotaban por la cara. No tenia que olvidarme de donde me encontraba y con quien.

N nos miro más sorprendido aún que antes. Tal parece que era la primera vez que veía evolucionar a un pokemon. No me sorprende que se quede mirando sin comprender nada.

-Ha evolucionado.- dije con alegría-¿Nunca has visto a un pokemon evolucionar?

-Sí, lo he visto pero…- empezó a decir

-¿Pero qué?

-Eevee sabía que querías evolucionarla. Sabía que lo harías con esa piedra agua. Cuando hable con ella me dijo que lo menos que quería era evolucionar así que ver que se ofreció a hacerlo… por ti…- dijo sin poder comprender nada

¿Eevee no quería evolucionar? La mire con tristeza. No tenía que hacerlo si no quería. No la iba a obligar a evolucionar si no era lo que deseaba.

-Eevee- le dije con tristeza- no tenias que hacerlo si no querías. No te habría obligado a hacerlo si no era lo que deseabas

Eevee me dedico uno de sus lengüetazos. No podía comprender lo que me decía. Me hubiera encantado pero no lo necesitaba para saber lo que me intentaba decir.

-Eevee… quiero decir… vaporeon dice que lo hizo para verte feliz. De veras te aprecia y te lo demostró evolucionando para ti.- me tradujo N, aunque no lo necesitaba. Yo ya sabía eso.

De repente la noria empezó a girar otra vez y de vuelta me caí sobre N sin querer, por culpa del maldito movimiento brusco que provoco su inesperado encendimiento. Me aparte, pero N me sostuvo de los brazos haciendo que aún me quedara cerca de él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que me estaba pasando. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Me subía una oleada de electricidad desde algún rincón oculto de mi cuerpo . Y solo con su contacto. ¿Me habré…? No, imposible. No podía… de él… no… impensable… aunque tal vez…. Traté de zafarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía a la orden, hasta que la noria nos dejo en el suelo por fin. Salimos los dos. Increíblemente el también estaba algo sonrojado. Deje de mirarlo y me enfoque en mi objetivo. Tenía que derrotar a Camila. Idear un nuevo plan con mi vaporeon nuevo. De paso la llame para que descansara en la pokeball.

Aparecieron los reclutas de equipo Plasma que habían maltratando al señor la vez anterior y le preguntaron a N – refiriéndose a él como "señor"- si todo estaba bien.

-Estoy bien.- responde y me ofrece luchar contra él mientras los reclutas escapaban.

Yo acepte y saque a vaporeon como primer pokemon mientras él sacaba a sigilyph. Vaporeon era más fuerte y pudimos derrotar al sigilyph y a sandile sin ningún problema. Ella estaba cansada por lo que la cambie por servine y pudimos derrotar a su scraggy. Al ver que N sacaba a darumaka como último pokemon decidí llamarla y cambiarla por krokorok con el que logramos derrotarlo y poner fin a esta batalla. Después de la derrota N me dijo que iba a superar al mismísimo campeón pokemon para poder liberar a los pokemons y crear el mundo que cree que merecen los pokemons. Antes de que pudiera decirle que eso no era correcto salió corriendo y se perdió entre la multitud. Me quede parada por unos segundos pensando en cuando me lo volvería a encontrar pero desvié eso de mi cabeza. Él no era más que el enemigo. No podía sentir nada hacia él.

Me ajusté la gorra y me dirigí hacía el gimnasio para derrotar a Camila y seguir mi viaje como lo había planeado, sin la interrupción de nadie.

Como odiaba a los del equipo Plasma. No puedo creer lo cobardes que son. ¿Ocultarse en un lugar completamente helado para poder hacer estragos en ciudad Fayenza? Increíble.

Ya había ganado mi quinta medalla y me dirigía hacia la sexta. Mi krokorok al fin evoluciono a krookodile y mi tranquill a unfezant. Estaba a punto de entrar en la cueva Electroroca pero unos misteriosos hombres con aspecto de ninja aparecieron de la nada y me agarraron de los brazos, obligándome a ir hacia adelante. N apareció al frente mío. Agradeció a los que se llamaban el Trío Sombrío y me dijo que "me había elegido" de entre mis dos amigos ya que no me decanto ni por uno ni por otro. Soy una zona neutra según él, pero ¿me había elegido para qué? Me informo que los del equipo Plasma estaban en el interior de la cueva para medirse conmigo así Ghechis podría comprobar en qué clase de entrenadores estaría. Me parecía absurdo pero por alguna razón el volver a verle después de tanto tiempo me lleno de alegría y energía. Sin duda podría enfrentarme a ellos sin ningún problema.

Avance por toda la caverna enfrentándome a un montón de reclutas. Gaste varias pociones, revivir y cura total pero al fin pude ver la salida de la cueva. N estaba esperándome para poder medirse también conmigo. Lo derrote gracias a servine, que evoluciono a serperior tras derrotar a su boldore, y archen, que evoluciono a archeops después de derrotar a su ferroseed. N se sorprendió de que le haya derrotado. Se puso furioso al punto de casi golpear su puño contra una roca. Se sentía herido y, por sus ojos, también confundido. Apareció Bel y Juniper detrás de mí y empezaron a hablar sobre lo genial del lugar. Me preguntaron quien era mi amigo y casi tuve la intención de corregirles diciendo que no era exactamente un amigo, tal vez algo más. Pero me calle ya que simplemente no podía tener esos pensamientos y menos hacia él. Aunque la verdad siempre estaba preocupada si me lo volvería a encontrar o que estará haciendo o si él está bien donde quiera que esté. ¿Eso significaba que…?... No, no y no. No me gustaba, no podía gustarme… … …

Juniper y N discutieron sobre la utilidad de la pokedex y las pokeballs y acto seguido N salió de la caverna. Juniper y Bel se quedaron un poco más mientras yo me dirigía hacia el sexto gimnasio a conseguir mi sexta medalla que, ahora con joltik, estaba segura que ganaría.

Por Arceus. Esto es impensable. N a podido despertar a Zekrom y con él derroto a todos los del Alto Mando incluido al mismísimo campeón. Ahora era mi turno de detenerlo pero Reshiram aún no despertaba de su sueño. Nos encontramos en la sala del campeón donde hizo resurgir a su "palacio" de entre la tierra. Me invito a entrar y a tratar de derrotarlo dentro del lugar donde, para él, todo empezó. Apenas entre en el palacio fui detenida por los Siete Sabios quienes decidieron debilitarme antes de que me enfrentara a N. Por suerte los líderes de gimnasio intervinieron y se quedaron a pelear mientras yo seguía mi camino. Estaba perdida en medio de un montón de salas donde había un montón de reclutas y no sabía adónde me quería llevar N para batallar. Aunque en realidad él ya estaba allá mientras yo buscaba la manera de llegar. Uno de los del Trío Sombrío me detuvo al frente de una puerta.

-Este es… el cuarto de N- dice mientras señala hacia adentro.- Yo no puedo sentir nada en ese lugar… lo que me parece extraño. Tal vez… tu si sientas algo- sentir algo… ¿qué?- Estas invitada a verlo… si así lo deseas.

Invitada a ver su cuarto… vaya. No entendía como entrar en su cuarto me podría ayudar en algo en la batalla que me esperaba pero si era lo que quería… que remedio. Entre sin cerciorarme si el del Trío Sombrío seguía detrás de mí. Me sorprendí al ver un cuarto de un nene de aproximadamente cinco años. Había un juego de trenes a medio hacer, juguetes nuevos y una pelota de baloncesto gastada que decía "Armonía". ¿Será ese el verdadero nombre de N?

Munna sale de su pokeball y empieza a echar humo onírico hacia mí.

-Munna qué…- dije antes de quedarme dormida.

Abrí los ojos y aún estaba en el cuarto de N solo que… se sentía diferente. Escuche a alguien llorar detrás de la pista de monopatín. Me acerque y pude ver a un pequeño niño de cabello verde acurrucado, llorando. Lo primero que pensé es que era N, que munna, por alguna razón, me había tele transportado a este momento. No pude evitar extender mi mano hacía su hombro y abrazarlo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el pequeño.

-Soy… soy… una amiga- dije. Aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo hacia N desde la noria. No lo podía evitar. Me decía una y otra vez que éramos rivales, enemigos, que no debía sentir lo que siento, pero cada vez que lo encontraba y que nos rozábamos por accidente, mi corazón daba un vuelco y quería seguir así, rozándonos, el uno cerca del otro.- ¿Qué te paso?

\- Mi padre no me deja salir y ver a mis amigos- solloza el pequeño.- Yo solo quiero ver como están. Me preocupan. ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

-Tranquilo. Ahora estoy aquí. Soy tu amiga ¿no? ¿Quieres que hagamos algo?- pregunte y de repente vaporeon apareció entre nosotros, lamiendo las lagrimas del pobre N.-¿Vaporeon? ¿Cómo es que…?

-Munna me trajo aquí, contigo- dijo.

-Espera… puedo entenderte… ¿Cómo es que puedo entenderte?- pregunte confundida.

-¿Tú también la entiendes?- pregunto N

-Ambos pueden entenderme.- y como si nada el cuarto se volvió gris y nada se movía. N tenía pintada una sonrisa en la cara, el trencito de juguete no seguía su circuito, nada avanzaba ni retrocedía, nada.- Munna nos está dando tiempo para charlar antes de jugar un rato con N.

-¿Charlar? ¿Sobre qué?- pregunte más confusa que con el hecho de que estaba hablando realmente con vaporeon

-Hemos visto la forma en que lo miras, Touko- empieza- y la forma en la que él te mira. Munna te está mostrando lo que te hace falta para ver que N en realidad solo sigue las órdenes de Ghechis. Él no sabe lo que en realidad pasa.

-¿No… lo sabe?

-Desde pequeño se lo educo para seguir un único camino, el de la liberación de los pokemons. Pero desde que te conoció el empezó a ver otro lado de él mismo y del mundo. Ya no sabe que es realidad y que es sueño. Munna y yo te queríamos mostrar al verdadero N ya que nosotros, todos nosotros confiamos en él.

-¿Confían… en él?

-Sí. Desde que luche por primera vez he confiado en él. N no solo siente nuestras emociones, nosotros también podemos sentir las de él. Por eso, mi manera de demostrar que confío en él fue diciéndole mi pasado y, mientras se lo decía, él también me iba comunicando el suyo, a pesar de que no se diera cuenta.

-O sea que ya sabías de esto. ¿Por eso siempre que luchábamos con él vos te quedabas para ver la lucha?

-Sí. La primera vez nunca despego la vista de su pokemon y su objetivo pero, desde ciudad Mayólica, ha estado más atento a ti que a sus propios pokemon. Vos estabas muy ocupada concentrada en la lucha como para notarlo pero el siempre mantuvo la vista en ti. Él lo hacía sin darse cuenta por eso se sorprendía cuando perdía. Pensaba que había estado muy enfocado en la lucha como para perder, aunque en realidad estaba enfocado en ti.

-O sea que… él… pero yo no…- empecé. N debió de sufrir mucho aquí, en el palacio. Estaba confundida. Él no podía estar… al igual que yo no podía… pero y si ambos estábamos…

-Munna nos está llamando- afirma vaporeon mirando hacia la puerta.- Nos da unos minutos para despedirnos.

Y de pronto todo se empezó a mover. N ya había dejado de llorar y se levanto a buscar su pelota de baloncesto.

-¿Sabes cómo jugar?- pregunto alegre, invitándome a acercarme a él

Ver esa inocencia despertó una sonrisa dulce que nunca supe que tenia. Parecía una de esas sonrisas maternas que transmitían tranquilidad.

-Me tengo que ir ahora.- dije de manera tranquilizadora con la sonrisa aún en mi cara

-¿Por qué?- pregunta-¿A caso no quieres jugar conmigo?

-Sí, sí quiero jugar contigo. Y jugaremos pronto, lo prometo. Pero ahora tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Pronto nos volveremos a ver ¿está bien?

-Está bien- responde con un tono triste. Lo bese en la frente y me despedí mientras salía del dormitorio guiada por vaporeon.

Cuando salí quise volver a entrar para regalarle algo a N pero la habitación había vuelto a la normalidad. Había vuelto al presente.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar a la sala del Trono donde N esperaba sentado en el trono. Cuando me vio se levanto y me dio la bienvenida. Hizo que Zekrom entrara haciendo un agujero a la pared y descargando electricidad, haciendo que el agua alrededor del pasillo se evaporizara por completo. N se vio desilusionado al ver que Reshiram aún no había despertado y no se había unido a mí, haciéndome creer que aún no era el "héroe" que él deseaba. Pero de repente el orbe claro empezó a brillar y a absorber energía transformándose en Reshiram, quien lanzo un grito en mi dirección, retándome a tener una batalla. N me tradujo lo que Reshiram quería decirme y sin más empezamos a pelear. Por suerte Juniper me había dado una masterball después de vencer a Lirio en el gimnasio de ciudad Caolín. Le lance la masterball a Reshiram y lo capturé enseguida. N curo de mi equipo pokemon para poder enfrentarme a él teniendo una batalla justa. Envió a Zekrom como primer pokemon por lo que yo envié a Reshiram como N deseaba. Vaporeon hizo lo de siempre y espero su turno al lado mío. Ambos pokemons terminaron debilitados ya que su fuerza era similar. Ninguno de los dos se sorprendió y ambos sacamos a nuestro siguiente pokemon. Yo envié a serperior y N envió a Zoroark. Mi pobre serperior no pudo con sus ilusiones y termino derrotada. Envié a hydreigon y pude derrotar tanto al Zoroark como al vanilluxe, a pesar de estar en desventaja frente a este. Retire a hydregon por el cansancio que se le veía y envié a haxorus a pelear contra el archeops de N. Ambos cayeron. Mande a munna contra su klinklang. Ambos cayeron. Solo me quedaba vaporeon, ya que hydreigon aún se debía recuperar de las últimas batallas. Vaporeon lucho contra su carracosta. Tenía una ventaja, carracosta no podía utilizar movimientos de tipo agua ya que recuperaban a vaporeon por su habilidad absorción de agua, sin embargo carracosta era muy poderoso, casi perdimos pero con el movimiento surf de vaporeon logramos derrotarle y acabar con la batalla. Tras derrotarlo apareció Ghechis insultando a N. Antes de que lograra pegarle una cachetada me puse en medio y la recibí por él.

-Mocosa insolente- me grito Ghechis- Protegerlo no te servirá de nada. Yo liderare a partir de ahora al equipo Plasma y continuaremos con el plan de dominar el mundo. Como siempre quisimos desde un principio.

N estaba a mi lado mientras oía a Ghechis decir toda la verdad. Pude ver en sus ojos como despertaba la realidad en él, como todo lo que le habían hecho creer de pequeño era mentira, como sentía vergüenza de sus actos y… como se preocupaba por mi bienestar.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto, poniendo una mano en la mejilla con la marca de la mano de Ghechis.

-Sí. No te preocupes.- dije agarrándole la mano, agradeciendo ese gesto- N… yo…

Ghechis aparto de un manotazo a N haciendo que rodara por el suelo y quedara a espaldas de las escaleras que conducían a su trono. Me agarro del cuello y me levanto mientras estaba apoyada en una columna.

-Pagaras por haber interrumpido los planes del equipo Plasma. Reshiram te habrá elegido Touko pero no eres más que un ser infeliz.- en eso Mirto, el campeón de Teselia, y Cheren aparecen por la puerta- ¡No importa cuántos vengan ni lo que hagan! ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!

Ghechis me lanza hacia el otro lado y saca a su cofagrigus ordenándole que me ataque. Yo lo esquivo pero no podía luchar contra él. Mis pokemons estaban cansados después de pelear contra N.

-¡Touko!- grita Cheren viendo lo que estaba pasando. El saca a su samurott y enfrenta al cofagrigus.

Me acerque a Mirto, quien curo mis pokemons y le dije a Cheren que me dejara a mí luchar contra Ghechis. Después de todo él quería acabarme a mí. Saque a Reshiram. Se lo veía muy enojado. Ataco con todas sus fuerzas al cofagrigus, seismitoad y bouffalant, pero se había cansado mucho por lo que lo devolví a su pokeball antes de tener que enfrentar al hydreigon de Ghechis. Saqué a vaporeon quien, con rayo aurora, derroto fácilmente al hydreigon. Quería volverla a su pokeball pero vaporeon también estaba enojada y no apartaba su vista de N y de Ghechis. Me dedico una mirada de "yo terminare esto" y deje que se quedara luchando. Ghechis se rió al ver que no cambiaba de pokemon. Considero a mi vaporeon como débil e inútil. Ahora debería mostrarle lo contrario. Sacó a eelektross, quien tenía la ventaja. Vaporeon sabía que no podía ganar esta. Estaba cansada y luchar contra un pokemon de tipo eléctrico sin estar en buenas condiciones era peligroso, pero aún así decidió seguir. Derrotamos a eelektross por poco. Tuve que usar varias bayas para que vaporeon pudiera seguir en buena forma. Ghechis sacó a su último pokemon, un bisharp. Le roge a vaporeon que volviera a su pokebolla pero estaba furiosa y no me hacía caso. Solo quería derrotar a Ghechis sin importar nada. Acepte a regañadientes lo que deseaba y le ordené que utilizara hidropulso, seguido de rayo aurora, seguido de surf. Durante toda la batalla solo utilizo esos tres movimientos. El bisharp era rápido y muy fuerte pero al fin lo derrotamos y con eso derrotamos a Ghechis probando que no somos inútiles ni débiles.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¡Yo soy un hombre perfecto! ¡El creador del Equipo Plasma! ¡¿Ha fracasado por completo mi plan de cambiar el mundo?! – se queja Ghechis.

Vaporeon aún seguía en pie pero le costaba. Estaba muy mal herida. Quiso acercars duras penas lo consiguió. N estaba sentado en la escalera y se sorprendió de ver a vaporeon acercársele. N trato de curarla pero vaporeon se rehusó, al parecer quería hablar con él.

Ghechis fue llevado a la fuerza por Mirto y Cheren pero aún seguía gritando barbaridades sobre sus verdaderos planes.

Yo me quede esperando a vaporeon para que pudiera curarla como es debido. En un momento dado N se levanto y se acercó a mí.

-Ven. Quiero comentarte una cosa.- mientras caminábamos hacia el gran agujero que había generado Zekrom empezó a contarme de todo lo que había escuchado decir a mi equipo pokemon en los diferentes encuentros que tuvimos, como él mismo iba abriéndose a la realidad y de cómo vacilaban sus convicciones. Me dijo que siguiera mis sueños, que algún día se harían realidad. Sacó a Zekrom de su pokeball- Bueno, pues... Hasta la vista.

-Espera N.- lo detuve antes de que se montara en Zekrom y se fuera- Quiero contarte algo.- empecé. Pude ver en su rostro una pisca de esperanza combinada con la confusión que le provoco el que yo lo detuviera.- Desde que nos conocimos yo también he visto y experimentado cosas de las que nunca me habría sentido capas.- pude sentir como vaporeon se fregaba en mis piernas dándome el apoyo que necesitaba para continuar.- Ya sabes la historia de vaporeon tanto como yo. Sé que ella te la dijo. Y sé también que has sufrido desde pequeño. Que eras infeliz aquí, encerrado todo el tiempo

-¿Cómo lo…?- empezó, pero lo interrumpí

-Munna me lo mostró cuando entramos a tu habitación. N, todas las veces que nos hemos enfrentado he sentido algo que no puedo explicar. Desde ciudad mayólica he sentido que… que necesito entenderte más. Necesito saber tus secretos. Cuando nos chocamos cuando se detuvo la noria y después cuando volvió a arrancar sentí una descarga de electricidad que no he podido descifrar, hasta ahora. Pensaba que eras mi enemigo, que eras igual a los del equipo Plasma- pude ver como hizo un gesto de disgusto y furia ante mi declaración.- pero solo estabas cegado. Y yo también he estado cegada. He puesto en mi mente la idea de que eras mi enemigo solo porque me aterraba pensar en lo que en realidad significas para mí…

-Lo que… significo… para ti?- balbuceo N

-Sí. Gracias a vaporeon, a munna y a los demás he podido ver que yo… que yo…- mire para abajo. ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo? No podía decirle lo que en realidad pude ver. Que lo amaba. Me parecía misterioso y caprichoso pero en realidad era solo un niño que buscaba la felicidad para él y sus amigos, no era malo, solo lo utilizaron.-que yo…

N me levanto la cara y me beso. Su beso era dulce, cariñoso y algo infantil. Estaba buscando ser correspondido. Y se le fue correspondido. Le devolví el beso de la misma manera. Vaporeon se había puesto entre las piernas de los dos pero ninguno le dio importancia. Nos estábamos correspondiendo y eso era lo que en realidad importaba. Que ambos sentíamos lo mismo el uno por el otro.

N fue el primero en separarse del beso.

-Yo te amo Touko, como nunca ame nada en mi vida- dijo

-Yo también te amo N- declare de una vez por todas

-Pero ahora tengo muchas cosas a las que enfrentarme.- continuo

-Pero N…

-El equipo Plasma ha estado robando pokemons a otros y soy yo el que debe dar la cara. Le devolveré a cada entrenador su pokemon y después iré en busca de respuestas. Aún hay mucho que debo saber acerca del mundo- ¿se va? No, no, no

-No, N. No te vayas. Yo te puedo enseñar el mundo. Podemos viajar juntos. Por favor, no me dejes.- dije sonando lo más convincente posible.

-Lo siento Touko, pero no te voy a meter en líos por estar conmigo. Tú aún tienes que enfrentarte a la liga y convertirte en campeona, como pensabas hacer antes de conocerme.

-N ...

-Tranquila. Te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar ni bien haya terminado mi viaje.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí. Lo prometo- y con eso se sentó en la espalda de Zekrom y salió volando hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Me caí de rodillas. Se había ido. Después de todo se había ido. Trate de no llorar. Yo nunca había llorado y esta no iba a ser una excepción. Aún tenía que convertirme en campeona. Además había prometido que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Me seque la única lagrima que me recorrió la mejilla, acaricie a vaporeon, la metí en la pokeball y me dirigí a mi casa. Hice todo el camino caminando, esperando que alguien me frenara, pero no hubo nadie. Cuando salí de la calle victoria, monte en mi bici y seguí el camino. No me detuve en ningún momento. Tenía algo que hacer antes de volverme a enfrentar al Alto Mando. Cuando llegue a mi casa, mi madre me curo mis pokemons y me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Cheren llego antes que tu y me explico todo- afirmo con tristeza y alegría.- Qué suerte que detuviste a esos malvados del equipo Plasma. Quien sabe de lo que serian capaces si hubieran tenido éxito.- me soltó del abrazo y se fue en dirección a la cocina.- Te hice tu comida favorita.

La agarré de las muñecas implementando la nueva sonrisa que descubrí en el cuarto de N, le quite el plato y los cubiertos y la obligue a sentarse mientras llevaba las vajillas a la cocina.

-Ma tengo algo importante que decirte -Pude ver como la mirada alegre de mi madre se torno preocupada y asustadiza.- Cuando me vuelva campeona no volveré a casa

-¿Qué?- pregunto sacando todo el aire que se había guardado.

-Voy a irme de viaje. Voy a conocer todo el mundo- "y voy a ir a buscarlo" quise agregar, pero era mejor que mi madre no lo supiera- como papá- continué- Se que hace años que él no vuele- dije, tristemente- pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

-Lo… lo entiendo- dijo y yo exhalé.

-Si quieres, cada vez que termine una aventura vendré a visitarte- dije para tranquilizarla.- Lo prometo- agregué para darle más confianza a mis palabras.

-Está bien.- dijo algo triste, pero después se levanto y puso una sonrisa en su cara mostrando que estaba satisfecha con ello- Y ¿sabes cuál será tu primer destino?

Capitulo 1

Un año y medio después…

Estábamos regresando a casa, como prometí. Reshiram me llevaba en su lomo, volando sobre las nubes. Irradiaba un calor tan gratificante que no pude evitar sentir sueño. Me acomode de espaldas, mirando el cielo. Era un día tan lindo, al menos, arriba de las nubes. En realidad no sabía si llovía, nevaba o si hacía calor. Pero tampoco me importo. El calor del cuerpo de Reshiram me tranquilizaba por completo. Me acomode mirando al frente y lo abracé. Mientras acariciaba su pelaje le dije:

-Gracias- casi como un susurro

Reshiram me sonrió e hizo un aro en el cielo con su llama azul. Era la manera en la que Reshiram agradecía. La diferencia es que, cuando decía "gracias", utilizaba su llama fusión y, cuando decía "de nada", utilizaba su llama azul.

No sé en qué momento llegamos a Teselia. Solo sé que de repente Reshiram empezó a descender y pude ver mi casa entre las nubes. Cuando aterrizamos, acaricie el hocico y el mentón de Reshiram transmitiéndole que me esperara. No me iba a quedar mucho tiempo aquí, solo el suficiente para comunicarle mi siguiente destino a mi madre para que este tranquila. Después me iría sobre Reshiram, como siempre hacía. Abrí la puerta de mi casa y pude ver a mi madre viendo televisión. Le sorprendió el ruido de la puerta y saltó del sofá. Al verme se le ilumino la cara. Corrió a mi encuentro y me apretó fuerte contra ella.

-Cariño. Qué bueno que ya volviste.- dice con alegría.

-Si ma.- le dije, devolviéndole el abrazo

-¿Te vas a quedar?- pregunta esperanzada.- ¿Ya terminaste tu viaje?

-No. Aún no.- le dije, fingiendo tristeza.

-Oh… bueno… no importa.- Serperior apareció detrás de ella y me estrujó simulando un abrazo a penas me vio.- Serperior te extraño mucho- Hydreigon también sale a mi encuentro. Los acaricio a los dos tiernamente.- Juniper me los dejo para que me hagan compañía.

-¿Sabes que en realidad es el profesor Oak el que tiene a todos los pokemons de todos los entrenadores?- pregunte en tono de sabelotodo.

-Sí. Me lo dijiste cuando volviste de tu viaje de Kanto- afirma mi madre. Sabía que ya se lo había dicho, pero de todos modos quería demostrarle que mi viaje no era en vano.

Escucho una fuerte exclamación desde el otro lado de la puerta. Bel entra como si el mundo se estuviera incendiando y me abraza dando saltos. Casi se le caen los nuevos anteojos que la hacían parecer una verdadera investigadora

-¡Touko! ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! No sabes de todo lo que te perdiste- suelta de sopetón.- Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. No sabes todo lo que descubrimos con la profesora Juniper.

-¿Algún pokemon nuevo que deseen que capture?- pregunto mientras le devuelvo el abrazo.

-¡¿Reshiram?!- escucho gritar a Cheren.

Entra corriendo a la casa y nos abraza a Bel y a mí. Cheren, al igual que Bel, había cambiado su apariencia. Dejo de utilizar anteojos, está usando una corbata roja, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules. Hacía mucho que no veía a mis amigos. Ellos se quedaron en Teselia por lo que no se a que se dedican. Bueno, se que Bel estaba ayudando a la profesora Juniper porque me lo dijo por el videoemisor antes de que me lo olvidara en casa. Pero no había visto a Cheren desde que me alentó en la Liga. Sé que buscaba ser el más fuerte, pero nunca supe si reto al campeón a una batalla.

-¿To… Touko?- escucho a mis espaldas. Esa voz. Exactamente esa vos. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser él. Aquí.

Cheren y Bel abrieron los ojos como platos. En sus rostros se dibujo la máxima expresión de asombro que podía. Mi madre me sonreía transmitiéndome que sí era el que yo creía. Pero no podía ser verdad. Él se había ido. No lo volví a ver desde entonces. No sabía cómo me lo encontraría. En qué estado estaba. Pero su voz era inconfundible. Me di vuelta y pude comprobar que era verdad. Era él. No lo podía creer.

Touya, mi hermano, estaba parado al final de las escaleras. Llevaba la misma ropa que la última vez que lo vi. Su gorra tricolor, su camiseta negra, chaqueta de color azul y pantalones grisáceos, sus zapatos rojos y negros y la mochila de cartero azul y gris. Estaba igual que entonces. No lo podía creer. Me lancé a sus brazos apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo, pero luego me separe y le golpee el hombro.

-¡Aaauuch! ¡¿Y eso por qué ha sido?!- pregunta molesto mientras se frota el hombro

-¡Por marcharte antes que nosotros!- dije refiriéndome a Cheren, Bel y a mí. La idea que tuvimos desde pequeños era emprender nuestro viaje todos juntos. Pero Touya tenía otros planes. Se fue dos años antes que nosotros, casi sin decir nada a nadie. Las únicas que sabían que se había marchado fueron mi madre y la profe Juniper, y ninguna de las dos nos lo dijo hasta un par de semanas después. Yo creía que le había pasado algo y no pude evitar preocuparme al extremo por él. Lo volví a golpear pero, esta vez, en el otro hombro

-¡¿Y esa?!

-¡Por no decirnos a donde te fuiste a entrenar después de la Liga!- le grite.

Cuando supimos que se había ido a recorrer Teselia antes que nosotros, nos propusimos todos los lunes de cada semana a esperarlo a la entrada de la ruta 1. Cuando por fin volvió nos informo que no había tenido éxito venciendo al campeón y que se iría a entrenar para, una vez vuelto más fuerte, enfrentarle de vuelta y ganar. Se fue sin decir a donde y hasta hoy no dio señales de vida.

Touya iba a quejarse pero mamá lo interrumpió.

-De hecho- empieza- él si me informo a donde se fue a entrenar.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamamos Bel, Cheren y yo al unísono.- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- continué yo

-Sabía que si se los decía irían allí todos los días para verlo. Él me dijo que necesitaba estar concentrado por lo que no les dije nada para evitar que lo distrajeran.

Todos nos miramos con enojo. Como si fuera posible que nosotros lo distrajéramos. Lo pensamos mejor y nos dimos cuenta de que si lo hubiéramos distraído. Habríamos querido saber todo lo que hizo, todos los lugares que conoció y todos los pokemons que capturo. Pero esa no era razón alguna para no saber donde estaba mi hermano. Tranquilamente nos podrían haber dicho que no lo molestemos porque él quería entrenar tranquilo. Pero ahora era lo de menos. Él estaba aquí. No nos dejo. Nunca lo hizo.

-Bueno. ¿Cuándo volviste?- pregunte para cambiar de tema

-Pues…- dice, rascándose la cabeza.- Hace un año… más o menos…

-¡¿Hace un año?!- exclame, sorprendida.- ¿Cómo es que no te he visto?

-Volvió mientras tú estabas derrotando a los del Alto Mando- me dice mi madre.- Cuando volviste con la noticia de que no ibas a volver, tu hermano estaba yendo en dirección a la liga para derrotar al campeón.

-¿Y cómo es que no te vi cuando volví a la liga para derrotar al campeón?- pregunte, sabiendo que hice dos veces el recorrido y en ningún momento me lo encontré ni por casualidad.

-Es que me quede unos días en ciudad Mayólica.- dice mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.- Sabes que me gustan mucho sus atracciones.

-¿Solo las atracciones?- pregunte con ironía mientras enarcaba las cejas.- Si mal no recuerdo estabas locamente enamorado de Camila.- empecé a burlarme.- Tanto así que un día me dijiste que te ibas a mudar a ciudad Mayólica para poder verla todos los días.

-¡Cállate!- grita mientras intenta taparme la boca.

Quito su mano de mi boca de un manotazo y espeto:

-Inténtalo. A ver si tienes suerte- mientras le mostraba la pokeball de vaporeon, indicando que quería retarlo a una batalla.

-De acuerdo-

Todos salimos afuera. Acaricie el hocico de Reshiram transmitiéndole que nos íbamos a quedar un poco más de lo esperado y le sonreí con malicia a Touya, quien miraba con la boca abierta a Reshiram.

-¿Ese es…?- empezó

-Sí, hermano. Estas frente a una heroína.- dije con todo el orgullo posible.- Y vos que creías que tu hermanita no llegaría lejos como entrenadora.

-Hagamos una batalla cinco contra cinco. No utilices a Reshiram y yo no usare a dragonite.- suelta de la nada

-¿Qué? Estás loco.- le grito

-Por favor- suplica él con tono de niño que quiere un dulce y nadie se lo da. Eso me debilitaba un poco

-Bien. Pero ¿por qué tengo que dejar a Reshiram? Si mal no lo recuerdo, en las batallas cinco contra cinco los entrenadores eligen que pokemon no utilizar, no sus contrincantes

-¡Vamos!- grita- Has que sea una batalla justa

Mire a Reshiram con tristeza. Acepte su oferta. Además, Reshiram no era el único pokemon que hacia injusta la batalla. Nunca le dije nada a nadie pero tengo otros trucos bajo la manga que solo Reshiram

-Está bien. Acepto.

Touya, feliz, saca a su primer pokemon. Unfezant sale volando de la pokeball y se posa con gracia sobre el suelo. Yo saco a mi luxray para tener la ventaja. Ganamos sin ningún esfuerzo. Touya saca a rhydon. Devuelvo a luxray a su pokeaball y saco a arcanine. Ambos terminaron agotados. Touya saca a liepard y yo saco uno de mis trucos. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a mewtwo. Teníamos la desventaja frente a los pokemon de tipo siniestro pero gracias al movimiento gran ojo de mewtwo pudimos utilizar psíquico contra liepard debilitándolo de una. El siguiente fue krookodile. Mewtwo no aguanto dos batallas y cayo rendido. Saque mi otro truco, rayquaza. Derrotamos a krookodile. No fue fácil ya que dos de sus movimientos consistían en ataques de tipo dragón, lo que debilito seriamente a rayquaza. Touya saca como último pokemon a su milotic. Rayquaza no aguanto su rayo hielo y cayo. A ambos nos quedaba un pokemon. Saque, después de tanto tiempo, a mi más confiable y poderosa pokemon. Vaporeon salió con elegancia y belleza de la pokeball, siendo rodeada por un vórtice oscuro, flamas azules, pétalos y corazones cayendo por todos lados. Todo eso gracias a unos sellos que me regalo alguien proveniente de Sinnoh en Johto. Ya habíamos tenido varias batallas reñidas con diferentes milotics a lo largo de nuestro viaje. No la pasábamos muy bien peleando contra ellos. Al igual que vaporeon, milotic era de tipo agua, por lo que algunos de los movimientos de vaporeon no le hicieron nada. Pero no nos detuvimos. Vaporeon utilizo y volvió a utilizar surf una y otra vez. Touya se reía ya que su milotic parecía no darse ni enterado de los golpes. Mire a vaporeon algo preocupada. Ella también lo estaba, pero implemento la misma mirada de "yo me encargo" de hace un año. No de manera dura y molesta como la otra vez. Esta vez fue una mirada más tranquila y segura. Le ordene que utilizara atracción. Por suerte, surtió efecto. Vaporeon siguió utilizando surf y rayo aurora hasta que por fin milotic cayo rendido. Touya miro sorprendido y regreso a su milotic a la pokeball. Les agradeció a sus pokemons por el esfuerzo que dieron y me dijo, con aire de superioridad (como si me hubiera dejado ganar)

-Al parecer ya no eres mi indefensa hermanita.- Siempre me decía así. Desde el día en el que un bedrill me ataco y el tuvo que salir con una rama y una linterna a asustarlo, me ha llamado indefensa. Solo porque esa vez él fue el que me rescato. Si contaba todas las veces en las que él me pedía que lo rescatara se sabría que yo no era la indefensa de la familia. Pero lo dejaba pasar. –Tal parece que ya no te debo cuidar las espaldas.

-Así es. Yo seré quien te cuide las espaldas hermano.- dije con orgullo, como si fuera lo mejor que alguien me podría ofrecer.

Me miro enojado unos minutos, pero luego no reímos. Sabíamos que nunca nadie había sido el guardaespaldas de nadie. Además habíamos probado que éramos lo suficientemente fuertes como para defendernos solos.

No sé cuando nuestra madre entro a la casa, solo sé que de repente salió de la misma con un plato lleno de galletas. Acomodamos una mesa afuera entre todos y nos sentamos a almorzar. Mis pokemons se movían en sus pokeballs por lo que supuse que tendrían hambre. Los saque a todos y les prepare cada uno de sus platos favoritos. Touya, Cheren y Bel hicieron lo mismo. Incluso mi madre invito a serperior y hydreigon a que se unieran. Al principio reino un poco el silencio, pero nadie se aguantaba las ganas de contar sus historias. La primera en preguntar fue mamá, quien le pregunto a Bel como iba su trabajo con la profesora Juniper y si era eso lo que quería hacer. Todos sabíamos que el mayor sueño de Bel era seguir una carrera de modelo como Camila, la líder de ciudad Mayólica, pero Bel estaba muy contenta siendo investigadora pokemon. El siguiente en hablar fue Cheren, quien nos conto que se había inscrito para convertirse en líder de gimnasio. Él supo que la manera de fortalecerse no venía solo de uno mismo, sino que también de enseñar a otros sobre lo que implicaba ser entrenador. Cheren hablaba con mucha tranquilidad, hasta que por algún extraño motivo comento sobre los sucesos que habían ocurrido hace dos años. Fue como si el tema saliera de la nada, sin embargo todos empezaron a hablar. Touya también se había encontrado, al parecer, con algunos miembros del equipo Plasma durante su viaje. Empezaron a decir todos los momentos en los que se los volvieron a encontrar. No pude soportar desviar mis pensamientos hacia él. Hacia el joven peli verde prisionero de las trampas de Ghechis. Me preguntaba cómo estará, que estará haciendo y si ya pronto me lo encontraría. Nadie lo menciono, y yo tampoco hable nada sobre el tema, por más que me preguntaban cosas. Por suerte no era necesario que yo las respondiera porque siempre saltaban Cheren o Bel para contestar las preguntas que yo no me atrevía a contestar. No podía soportar seguir escuchando cosas del pasado, por lo que decidí llevar todos los platos y cubiertos adentro para lavarlos, poniendo como escusa que había pasado mucho tiempo afuera y que me había salteado varios turnos. Mientras fregaba los platos mis pensamientos variaban de miles de cosas a una sola. No sabía dónde se encontraba, ni siquiera si seguía en Teselia o en alguna otra parte del mundo. Estaba muy preocupada y no podía evitarlo. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible para seguir buscándolo y, si no lo encontraba, para olvidarlo. O al menos, intentar olvidarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Touya, entrando en la cocina

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte, haciéndome la incrédula.

-Has estado tocando el collar desde que Cheren empezó a hablar del equipo Plasma.

-Aah… eso…- era un mal habito mío el de acariciar mi colgante cuando estaba preocupada o completamente concentrada en algo.- No es nada.

-¿Seguro?- insiste- Recuerda que tengo mis métodos para hacerte hablar

-Segura. Es solo que no me agrada recordar las cosas que hizo el equipo Plasma. Es todo- dije para satisfacerlo, aunque sea por un rato.

-Hmm….- dijo pensativo, tocándose el mentón con los dedos.

Trate de salir de ahí tan pronto había acabado de lavar todos los platos. Salí disparada de la cocina y me despedí de todos. Les dije a donde me dirigía para que mi madre estuviera más tranquila y monté sobre el lomo de Reshiram de una vez por todas. Touya me lanzo el videoemisor que casi me olvido. Tenía una pequeña nota pegada en la parte de atrás.

"Te habrás escapado de esta pero estoy seguro que volverás. Y cuando lo hagas te haré soltar todo" decía el pequeño papel."PD: de un modo u otro lo lograre. Aunque me lleve mil años te quitare lo que tienes guardado". El mensaje era claramente de mi hermano. Incluso su tono exagerado.

Hice que Reshiram quemara la nota. No me importaba lo más mínimo lo que Touya tenía planeado hacerme para que le dijera la verdad. Él no lo lograría. Por más que implemente todas y cada una de las torturas que su descabellada cabeza piensen él nunca me lograría sacar nada. Mis labios están completamente sellados. Lamentablemente, desde el último día en el que él y yo nos vimos.

No me lo podía quitar de la mente. Llegue a Sinnoh, a la casa de una de las tantas amigas que mi madre tenía distribuidas por todo el mundo, y aún así no me lo quito de la cabeza. Me encerré en la habitación que me prepararon por días y, cuando al fin salí, no pude hacer nada más que ir al lago cercano al pueblo donde se encontraba la casa de la amiga de mi madre y quedarme a contemplarlo durante horas. Se parecía al lago de mis sueños. Y los árboles de alrededor estaban exactamente igual posicionados. Solo faltaban los pokemons jugando alegremente en el lago y la extraña figura en la lejanía. Sonreí por un momento al pensar que esa figura tenia la misma silueta que él, pero lo borre por completo de mi cabeza. Por más que recién haya llegado a Sinnoh sabía que él no se encontraba allí. Por más que lo deseara él no estaba. No lo sentía. Nada me transmitía que él estuviera, aunque sea a kilómetros de distancia, en esta región.

Vaporeon salió alegre de su pokeball y empezó a saltar y a dar giros, incitándome a que me levante. Era lo que siempre hacia cada vez que llegábamos a una nueva región. Me saludaba con una sonrisa y empezaba a hacer payasadas para que me diera prisa. Eso me animo un poco, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle caso. Ella supo que ni siquiera intentaba pararme así que se acerco y me lamió la cara, preocupadamente. Ella sabía lo que me pasaba. Habíamos vivido todo eso juntas. Cuando vio que le dedicaba una sonrisa, ella también sonrió y me comunico lo mejor que pudo todo lo que me quería decir. Era verdad que él no estaba ahí, ella tampoco lo sentía, pero no podía convertir su ausencia en un obstáculo para seguir mi aventura. Me transmitió por los ojos una tranquilidad que me dio fuerzas. Muchas fuerzas. Tenía razón. No podía dejar de vivir aventuras solo porque él no se encontraba en el lugar que yo deseaba. Tenía que seguir siendo fuerte como la primera vez en la que encare el mundo. La acaricié un poco y la devolví a su pokeball. Iba a seguir su mensaje y a encarar otra vez al mundo. Me monte en la bici y salí en dirección al primer gimnasio. Antes fui a buscar un mapa del lugar en casa de la amiga de mi madre, cuando vi que Dawn, su hija, se estaba preparando para salir. Supuse que iba a empezar su aventura como yo lo hice hace un año y medio, por lo que la salude y le desee suerte.

Cuando deje atrás pueblo Hojaverde sentí que actuaba en automático. Yendo ciudad por ciudad, gimnasio por gimnasio, capturando todos los pokemons nuevos para mí, encarando hacia la Liga de Sinnoh. No podía explicar que era lo que me pasaba ya que la única palabra que se me ocurría era "automático". Era como si nada en mi cuerpo funcionara, solo me dejaba llevar por la corriente, lo cual me sorprendió mucho sabiendo que yo siempre iba en contra de la corriente. Pero no me molesto. En ese "modo" me sentía más… tranquila, por lo que no me rehusé y me deje llevar.

Capitulo 2

Medio año después…

-Ma. Ya llegue.-grite mientras entraba a la casa.

Ya había terminado con mi viaje. No iba a salir más. Ahora tenía que ver qué hacer con mi vida. Había pensado en quedarme en Teselia, aunque alguien extraño me regalo una mansión en Sinnoh. Era una mansión muy bonita y llamativa, debo admitir, pero no era correcto quedarme allí. Por suerte ese mismo día me la encontré a Dawn, que estaba caminando muy tranquilamente, observando todo como de costumbre. Le entregué las llaves y le dije que se la quedara. Ya iba a encontrar otra manera de conseguir mi propia casa.

Había visto lugares increíbles, fabulosos, casi mágicos, sin embargo nunca me desvié de mi camino. Una vez montada sobre el lomo de Reshiram, decidí volver, como siempre después de una aventura. La única diferencia es que esta vez era para quedarme. Ya no sabía a dónde más ir o que más hacer. Tal vez vuelva a recorrer Teselia. Si mal no recuerdo Bel me dijo que Teselia había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la recorrimos. Quería comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.

Nadie respondió a mi llamado, lo cual me preocupo. Mamá siempre tenía un oído alerta por si pasaba algo en lo que ella debería intervenir. Era tanta su habilidad que incluso podía escuchar si teníamos problemas mientras estábamos en el laboratorio de la profesora Juniper. El hecho de que no respondiera me alerto que algo no iba bien. Se sentía un vacío en el aire. No había ni una sola vida además de la mía. No estaban ni serperior, ni hydreigon, ni mi madre, ni siquiera Touya. Agarre la pokeball de vaporeon dispuesta a llamarla por si algo malo estaba pasando. Siento que a alguien se le cae algo a mis espaldas y, sin dudarlo, llamo a vaporeon y le pido que use hidropulso. Al principio vaporeon obedeció pero un rato después su cara se transformo en una mezcla de sorpresa y un poco de horror. Mire a mi oponente. Era Touya.

-¡¿Pero qué…?! Cof cof cof- exclama-¡¿A que ha venido eso?!

-Lo sentimos.- me disculpo tanto por mí como por vaporeon- Es que no había nadie y pensé que algo estaba pasando.

-¡Obvio que no hay nadie!- me grita aun molesto, pero luego se relajo- Inauguraron el World Tournament en ciudad Fayenza.- dice como si yo estuviera enterada de eso.

-Pues discúlpame por no saberlo- dije enojada- Yo no he estado aquí el último medio año para enterarme.

-¿Qué no me escuchaste un año atrás?- dice con el mismo tono, aunque algo sorprendido también- En la merienda les he dicho que dentro de unos meses iban a inaugurarlo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando lo dije?- se rasca la cabeza con los dedos, aunque en realidad lo decía con ironía.- A… ya me acuerdo… ¡Justo al lado mío!

Era cierto. En la merienda que tuvimos cuando descubrí que Touya había vuelto él nos explico todo lo que se había enterado de todos los lugares a los que fue, y yo estaba a su lado, absorta en mis pensamientos.

-Ah… sí… pero ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que era justo hoy?!

Él me miro furioso pero luego entendió su error. Él había dicho "dentro de unos meses". No dijo el día específico.

-Está bien. Lo siento.- dice exhalando todo el aire que la furia lo había hecho tragar.

Sonreí triunfante mientras llamaba de vuelta a vaporeon, agradeciéndole que me obedeciera por más que haya sido mi hermano el que nos asusto. Mi madre entro con algunos objetos de recuerdo del World Tournament y me abrazo lo más fuerte que sus brazos llenos de cosas le permitían

-¡Has llegado!- exclama entre dientes para no soltar su globo.- ¿A dónde te irás ahora?- pregunta tristemente

Ambos clavaron la mirada en mi, expectantes.

-Bueno…- dije de manera burlona.- Me han dicho que Teselia era linda en esta época del año así que pienso verla por mi misma

Mi madre sonrió y dio brincos mientras Touya seguía parado con la cara de sorpresa imborrable en su rostro.

-¿O sea que ya no tendré tu cuarto?- dice, asustado.- ¿Dónde pondré mi ropa interior?

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- le grite y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Estaba en perfectas condiciones como cuando me fui. Nada de mi hermano, nada de mi madre. Todo mío. Me abanique con la mano mientras largaba un extenso suspiro. Touya estaba detrás de mí riéndose a carcajadas.

-¡Debiste ver tú cara!- dice mientras ríe.

-Si serás…- le espete mientras me tiraba sobre él y los dos caíamos por las escaleras.

Empezamos a darnos golpes nada graves mientras seguíamos en el suelo, hasta que mamá nos reprendió a ambos. Nos ayudamos mutuamente a levantarnos mientras reíamos. Nunca pudimos estar completamente enojados el uno con el otro ya que sin pensarlo hacíamos bromas para que nos relajáramos. Era bueno tener un hermano como Touya, a pesar de que nunca se lo dije. Seguro él ya lo sabía.

Nuestra madre nos había hecho nuestra comida favorita y, mientras todos estábamos comiendo, les explique que tenía pensado hacer aquí. Les dije que, aunque estuviera en Teselia, no estaría mucho tiempo en casa. Volvería a recorrerla de pies a cabeza hasta encontrar lo que realmente deseo hacer. Ya tenía varias opciones, pero como la región había cambiado, me dispuse a ver qué nuevas cosas tenia para poder elegir más fácilmente.

Touya salto de la mesa y exclamo que él también quería volver a recorrer Teselia, por lo que, sin invitación, se unió a la aventura. No lo pude contradecir a tiempo ya que mamá expreso que sería una increíble idea, puesto que hace mucho que no estamos juntos y que esto nos uniría más como hermanos. Yo la mire incrédula, pero luego acepte. En algo tenía razón, hacer esto con Touya me serviría para saber que había hecho sin mí en todo este tiempo. Y tal vez… para algo más.

Desde que deje Teselia no me lo he podido sacar de la mente. Su nombre estaba grabado a fuego en mis pensamientos y en otro lugar que no me atrevo a confesar. Era la primera vez que me pasaba. En cada región, cada día, cada noche, en todos lados lo veía como una sombra que me seguía. Tenía pesadillas muy regularmente, incluso mientras estaba batallando. Las veces que interrumpí una batalla por estar dormida con los ojos abiertos. La vergüenza de cómo me miraban mientras buscaba algún lugar tranquilo donde calmarme. Podía sentir como Reshiram también era presa de las mismas pesadillas. En los días más fríos lo dejaba fuera de su pokeball para que durmiéramos juntos y cada noche ambos nos despertábamos, ya sea por las pesadillas de uno o del otro. Con eso me di cuenta lo conectados que estábamos, y no solo con Reshiram, sino también con mis otros pokemons. Todas las veces que necesitaba apoyo, ellos aparecían sin ser llamados. Trataban de hacerme reír, de levantarme los ánimos. Trataba siempre de recompensarlos de alguna manera. Con comida, con caricias. Pero sentía que no era suficiente. Lo que ellos hacían por mí… era incomparable… no podía saber cómo agradecérselos de la misma manera.

Touya me saco de la casa a rastras mientras nos despedíamos de mi madre. Si que estaba apurado por comenzar. Intento subirse a su dragonite pero se lo impedí. No sé en qué lugar quería empezar el viaje, pero yo quería hacerlo como la primera vez. Recorrer todo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Le explique esto a Touya.

-¿Por qué quieres empezar desde cero?- dice con puchero- Seria más divertido si nos vamos desde ciudad Porcelana, o desde Ciudad Negra.

-Porque me gustaría experimentar todo de nuevo- dije.- Y ver como cambio todo lo que ya conocía sin saltarme nada.

Touya me miro fijamente por unos instantes. Estaba pensando, lo veía en sus ojos. Algo no le parecía bien. De repente, sus ojos se iluminaron como si lo que hubiera pensado fuera lo mejor que podría pasar.

-De acuerdo.- dice aún con el brillo- Pero pararemos unos días donde yo diga.

¿Parar unos días? No lo entendía pero acepte. Después de todo me concedía lo que deseaba.

Caminamos por toda la ruta 1 sin descanso. Pude ver como los pokemons que allí se encontraban si habían cambiado y evolucionado, algunos árboles estaban más altos y el rio parecía estar más lleno de lo que recordaba. Cuando llegue a pueblo Terracota me invadieron recuerdos que había suprimido. Aquí fue donde lo vi por primera vez.

Touya se había ido a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje mientras yo me sentaba en la banca del parque donde el equipo Plasma había dado su primer discurso al público. Sombras me invadieron los ojos. Estaba recordando todo de ese día. Y me parece que solo es la primera vez que me pasara durante este viaje. En ciudad Esmalte me paso lo mismo. Tuve que aguantar la respiración para no llorar frente a Aloe, su esposo y mi hermano.

Al menos, en ciudad Mayólica me distraje un poco. Había tantas cosas que no había hecho que en serio me sentí bien. Touya me dijo que aquí era donde íbamos a pasar algunos días por lo que decidí relajarme. No supe la razón hasta que fuegos artificiales le dieron comienzo a una exhibición de moda de Camila. Mi hermano nos había conseguido entradas en primera fila, lo cual me sorprendió mucho. No sabía que su "obsesión" era tan grave. Pobre. Seguro la pasara muy mal cuando se dé cuenta de que Camila gusta de otro.

Fuimos desde temprano para reservar mejor los lugares. Vimos a toda la gente entrar. Trate de contarlos pero me perdí en el ciento treinta mil ochocientos. Cuando el show empezó todo el mundo se paro y, a pesar de estar en primera fila, no pude ver a Camila. Toda la gente se empujaba y me estaba quedando sin aire. Le dije a Touya que saldría un momento mientras me encaminaba hacia la salida.

¡Por fin aire fresco!, pensé cuando una ráfaga de aire me atravesó al salir. No iba a volver a ese lugar por lo que decidí sentarme en una de las bancas del parque. No pude evitarlo y mire a la noria, con todos sus recuerdos incluidos. Estaba tan hermosa como lo recordaba. Voltee mi vista hacia los árboles, tratando de no llorar. Ahí fue cuando empecé a experimentar todo. Los pensamientos, las sensaciones, las consecuencias. Una única lágrima callo por mi mejilla. Pude sentir como alguien se sentaba a mi lado por lo que rápidamente me la seque. Quien sea que sea esa persona no tenía porque verme llorar. Además no me gustaba llorar y no iba a dejar que un desconocido me viera.

-Me encanta ese lugar- dice el desconocido, supongo que a nadie en particular.- Su dinámica. Su movimiento circular.- No. Esa frase. Yo conocía esa frase perfectamente. No podía estar escuchándola de vuelta. Y el tono que uso. ¿Podría ser?- Pero la razón por lo que más amo ese lugar es porque ahí me enamore por primera vez.

No lo soporte más y me di vuelta. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaba viendo. N estaba apoyada en el respaldo de la banca con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, mirando a mi dirección. Su otra mano posaba delante de él, como si estuviera evitando que cayera. Estaba esbozando una de sus blancas sonrisas, inspeccionándome con sus verdes ojos. Mi primera reacción fue tirarme y abrazarlo, pero después lo empuje con brusquedad y puse mi mejor cara de enojo. Me miro confuso por la reacción que tuve.

-¡Te he estado buscando por dos años!- le grite- ¡¿Sabes a los lugares a los que me metí?!

-¿Me has estado buscando?- pregunto, sonriendo.

¿Qué acaso no me había escuchado?

-No. No te he estado buscando. Recorrí todo el mundo porque pensaba entrar en una maratón- exclame con ironía

-¿Entonces no me has buscado?- pregunto tristemente

¿Se estará burlando? Nos volvemos a encontrar después de dos años y ¿se burla?

Me levante de la banca enfadadísima y me dispuse a volver al centro pokemon, a la habitación que habíamos reservado. N me freno a mitad de camino, agarrando mi mano.

-¿Fue algo que dije?- pregunto, cuando me voltee aún con mi cara de enfado. Tal vez… el no entendía de ironías. ¡Por Arceus! Obvio que no entendía de ironías. Vivió encerrado en un castillo durante aproximadamente quince años.

-Sí. Te he estado buscando- afirme, contestando la otra pregunta con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

N me miro sonriente y satisfecho. Ahora era mi turno de conseguir respuestas. No le hice ninguna pregunta esperando a que él mismo me lo dijera todo, si era lo que quería. Por más que yo quisiera saber, no lo quería poner en una situación incómoda. Miro para abajo y empezó a mover su tobillo como si fuera un niño pequeño que quería preguntarle a la niña que le gusta si quisiera bailar con él.

-¿Quisieras volver a ir?- ¿a ir? ¿A dónde?

N se dio cuenta de mi cara de confusión y, un poco avergonzado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la noria.

-Sí. Me encantaría.- respondi, al darme cuenta.

N me agarro la mano y me tiro hacia la noria. Una vez en la entrada me la soltó, avergonzado. Pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban algo coloradas y me reí un poco entre dientes.

Sentados uno al frente del otro, espere a que me dijera algo sin la necesidad de preguntar. Se la paso mirándome por unos minutos y luego mirando afuera. Me estaba impacientando.

-¿Todo está bien?- pregunto nervioso.

-Eh. Sí, sí. Todo está bien. ¿Por?

-Te ves… ansiosa

¿Tanto se notaba? Ahora se porque mi madre y mi hermano siempre sabían cuando algo me pasaba.

-No sé de que hablas.

La noria se paró de repente como siempre, mandándome hacia el frente con mucha brusquedad. N me atrapo y me mantuvo un rato entre sus brazos mientras el movimiento se detenía. Salí de su abrazo lentamente. No quería hacerlo pero tenía que saber si me decía algo de su viaje, si él también me busco, que hizo, que descubrió.

N me miraba intrigado. Buscaba algo en mis ojos. Sonrió con satisfacción y me sentó a su lado.

-Lo primero que hice fue ir a Kanto. Descubrí una montaña que conectaba esa región con Johto. Si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Monte Plateado.- empieza. Yo lo miro intrigada.- Conocí a un entrenador allí. No hablaba mucho.- levanto de hombros como si eso no le importara mucho.- Luego de recorrer Kanto me dirigí a Johto, luego a Hoenn, luego a Sinnoh hasta que volví aquí. Cada vez que encontraba un lugar agradable me quedaba un rato. Vi a mucha gente trabajando con los pokemons, tratándolos como parte de su familia, como amigos, y… también… como herramientas.- miro hacia abajo y esbozó una mueca de odio.- Me encontré al Equipo Rocket.- lo mire sin entender. ¿Quiénes eran los del equipo Rocket?- Son algo parecido al equipo Plasma.- dice al ver mi cara de confusión.- Son malvados con sus pokemon y con los pokemons salvajes. Algunos incluso los dan como si fueran premios en algo llamado casino.- aprieta los puños y tuve la intención de agarrar sus manos. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero si lo tranquilizaba…

Él me miro aún con el odio en la cara. Al sentir mi mano se sorprendió y trato de calmarse.

-Aún hay gente mala en este mundo Touko.- continua.- No puedo no tratar de hacer algo.

Los pokemons eran sus amigos, incluso si no los conocía. Lo lastimaba mucho ver a sus amigos en malas manos. No me sorprendería saber que hizo algo al respecto. Me sorprendería si no lo hiciera. Si alguna vez llegaba a ver a N sin hacer nada por sus amigos, me alarmaría muchísimo. Pero por ahora estaba segura de que seguía siendo el mismo. Claro que no lo que Ghechis hizo de él, sino él mismo. El él que descubrí mientras peleábamos, el que descubrí en esta misma noria, el que descubrí cuando se fue y no lo volví a ver.

-Pero, también hay buena gente- continua con su brillo característico en los ojos. Ese brillo de esperanza.- Como tú. Conocí gente que empezaba sus viajes, que hacia su primera captura, que conseguía su primera medalla. Toda esa gente le agradecía a sus pokemons y a las personas que les ayudaron todos sus esfuerzos. Esa es la gente que realmente vale algo en este mundo.

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas mientras la noria volvía a moverse, un poco para mostrarle lo feliz que estaba de que estuviera aquí y me dijera lo que había vivido, y, por otro lado, por el repentino movimiento de la noria. ¡¿Por qué no reparaban esa cosa?! ¡Ya van más de dos años! Por Arceus…

-Te extrañe tanto- declaro en mi oído.

No lo aguante más y lo bese. Sorprendido, me devolvió el beso. Ese beso dulce, cariñoso y también un poco infantil. Como extrañaba el sabor de esos labios. Dos años tratando de olvidarle cuando se me hacía imposible. Su sombra me perseguía y ahora esa misma sombra estaba sentada frente a mí. Alegre de verme.

Salimos de la noria y me asusto lo siguiente que paso. Touya apareció gritando mi nombre y golpeo a N. Mientras este se recuperaba un poco del golpe, llamó a su dragonite e hizo que me agarrara y me elevara. Trate de zafarme mientras gritaba el nombre del peli verde que levantaba sus puños hacia el cielo y trataba de seguirnos. Debía admitir que su dragonite era muy fuerte.

-¡Touya que demonios haces!- le grite furiosa por la intrusión y el golpe que le dio a N.-¡Bájame ahora mismo!

-¿¡Puedes dejar de moverte como loca!? ¡Te vas a caer y no va a ser una linda caída!

-¡Bájame!- empecé a moverme como si fuera un magikarp afuera del agua tratando de al menos liberar una mano.

Sentí como caía.

-¡TOUKO!- grito Touya con horror y furia mi nombre

Estaba cayendo Arceus sabe dónde. Estábamos muy arriba del suelo. Trate de mantener el equilibrio pero se me fue imposible. Estaba girando en el cielo sin que nadie me agarrara. Trate de buscar mis pokeball pero no sabía dónde estaban. Ya no sabía dónde estaba mi lado derecho y donde mi lado izquierdo. No sabía dónde estaba el arriba y donde el abajo. Me sentía mareada, muy mareada y con una opresión increíble en el pecho causado por el terror. De repente sentí unas garras agarrarme por los costados, como si fuera un bebé. Abrí los ojos que no sabía cuando los había cerrado y vi la cara de Rayquaza. Se lo veía preocupado pero sonrió al ver mis ojos abiertos. Le acaricie el hocico y el mentón y le di un fuerte abrazo. Me salvo la vida. Gracias a él estaba viva. Salió de su pokeball solo para salvarme. La verdad no entendía a la gente que trataba mal a los pokemons. Ellos hacen todo por nosotros, incluso pueden arriesgar su vida. ¿Por qué hacerles daño?

Rayquaza me levanto hasta colocarme en su lomo. Vi a Reshiram aparecer de entre las nubes, agarrando a Touya por las manos, igual que dragonite hizo conmigo. Mire detrás de una de las alas de Reshiram y vi al dragonite con una cara de resignación. Me reí a lo bajo. Al parecer era bastante consiente de la fuerza de Reshiram y prefirió no enfrentarle. De todos modos sabía que su entrenador estaba a salvo.

Bajamos a tierra firme. Sorprendente mente, estábamos en ciudad Fayenza, en el pequeño monte que tenía una casa, al lado del gimnasio de Yakón. Cuando Touya fue liberado de las garras de Reshiram lo mire con odio.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Salvarte la vida?!- replica Touya mientras se frota las muñecas y los brazos.

-¡¿Salvarme la vida?! ¡Mi vida no estaba en peligro!- replique el triple, furiosa y con la sangre hirviendo

-¡¿Sabes a caso con quien estabas?!- pregunta confuso pero aún con furia.-A… claro que sabes. ¡Gritaste su nombre!

-¡¿Y qué importa con quien estaba?! ¡Él no era ningún peligro!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es el líder del equipo Plasma!

-Era…- dije en susurro

Yo sabía su pasado. Sabía que era el líder del equipo Plasma. Él me lo dijo. No hacía falta que me lo recordaran. Pero él no era ningún peligro. Menos para mí.

-¿Cómo dices?- Touya se pone una mano detrás de la oreja y la empuja un poco para delante.

-Él era el líder del equipo Plasma. ¡Era!- le grite lo más cerca que pude del oído.

Saltó para atrás y se acaricio la oreja. Eso debió doler un poco. Me alegro.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?- pregunta aún frotándose la oreja.

-¡Qué, a diferencia de los del equipo Plasma, N se preocupa por los pokemons!- dije fuerte y claro con toda la intención de lanzarme a golpearlo ni bien dijera alguna estupidez.

Touya me miro unos instantes, esperando algo quizá. Sus ojos estaban buscando algo oculto en mi mirada. Lo que sea que ha estado buscando, el que me mire fijamente me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Me crucé los brazos y mire enojada hacia abajo.

-No puedo creerlo…- dice lanzando aire.- Touko… soy tu hermano. Y por eso sabes que yo siempre trato de protegerte ¿verdad?

Lo mire sin entender de dónde sacaba ese tema y tan de repente. Se lo veía preocupado, muy preocupado. Había alzado una mano en mi dirección y esta estaba temblando mientras se dirigía a mi mejilla. Se relajo apenas toco algunos de mis mechones de pelo.

-Por eso, debes entender que esto lo dijo con todo mi sentido protector. Debes buscarte a alguien mejor.- me dijo apoyando su mano en mi mejilla. Sus ojos tenían un brillo protector pero a la vez estaban helados, como si estuviera siendo cruel. Y lo era. ¿Cómo supo que yo lo amaba? ¿Y qué sabe él de lo que me conviene? No era quien como para decirme con quien debo estar y con quién no.

Le quite la mano de mi mejilla y se la torcí. Exclame con toda la furia posible:

-¡Eso no te incumbe!

Se sintió decepcionado y a la vez adolorido. Y no solo por la mano torcida. Él sabía algo que yo no estaba omitiendo. Y el haber dicho eso me di cuenta de que algo me ocultaba. Lo que sea que sabía, lo había guardado bien. Perfectamente. No me había dado cuenta de nada. Pero una pequeña sombra en sus ojos lo delato. Lo delato más de lo qué él seguro no querría.

-¿Quién?- pregunte, soltándole la mano. Me miro confundido por un rato mientras se frotaba la muñeca por el nuevo dolor que le recorría el cuerpo.- Dime quién gusta de mi.

-Mucha gente hermanita.- dijo después de entender mi pregunta.- Pero no te das cuenta.

-¿Mucha gente?- eso me tomo desprevenida.

-Sí. Mucha gente.

-Menciona a alguien.- ordene.

-Por dónde empezar…- dijo poniendo sus dedos en el mentón, meditando.- Hemos estado recibiendo flores de alguien que desconocemos.- ¿hemos? Debe referirse a mamá. Seguro las estaban recibiendo por mi ausencia.- Lo más sorprendente… es que son tus favoritas.

¿Mis flores favoritas? ¿Cómo alguien sabia mis flores favoritas? Solo había cuatro personas que sabían las flores que más me gustaban. Mi madre, mi hermano, Bel y… o no… no puede ser…. La persona misteriosa no será acaso… no. Si hubiera estado enamorado de mi me lo habría dicho ¿no? Además tiene más química con Bel… siempre se le iluminaban los ojos cuando la veía. No podía ser yo de la que gustaba.

-Creo que con eso basta.- dijo con superioridad.

Me apoye sobre un árbol. No podía ser. Lo menos que quería era lastimar a alguien. Odiaba hacerlo. Pero… si él en serio estaba enamorado de mí… tendría que aguantarse mi decisión. Por más que odiaba hacer sentir mal a alguien, mucho menos a alguien cercano, la última decisión la tenía yo. Y hace dos años que había tomado mi decisión.

-Y qué si él está enamorado de mi- dije con crueldad.- Tendrá que bancarse mi decisión.

Touya me miró sorprendido de mis crueles palabras y roló los ojos.

-Se que no te gusta lastimar a la gente… al menos a la que no lo merece…- dice encorvándose.- Y menos a tus amigos. Sé que no has tomado la decisión aún.

-Yo ya la tome te guste o no Touya.- espete con furia. Trate de calmarme y continúe como si ya hubiera ganado esto.- Aprecio que te preocupes, hermano. En serio que sí. Pero no vas a poder evitar que lo haya elegido a él. No me importa que no sea la persona más unida a mi. Yo lo elegí a él y eso nadie lo va a cambiar. Mucho menos mi hermano.

Él no entendió, pero se rindió de pelear. Es mi corazón, por lo que yo tenía todo el derecho de elegir por más que a él no le gustara el candidato. Sonreí con tranquilidad al ver que no se opuso más y mis ojos se enfocaron en la segunda sombra que tenía al frente mío. N nos había seguido y ahora estaba detrás de nosotros. Empuje a mi hermano a un lado y me dispuse a abrazarlo pero algo más allá de N me tomo desprevenida. Uno de los Siete Sabios estaba corriendo en nuestra dirección gritando algo.

N se da vuelta y suelta una risita nada característica de él. Estaba confundida. Él no era N. ¿Por qué tenía su misma apariencia? A menos qué…

Zoroark tomo su forma original y mantuvo mi mirada. ¿Nos habrá estado escuchando? Se transforma en un tranquill y sale volando. Me quedo clavada un segundo y después entendí que quería. Tenía que seguirlo.

Me monte sobre rayquaza y le ordene que lo siguiera. Rayquaza rugió y levanto el vuelo siguiendo al zoroark de N. Reshiram nos seguía de cerca por lo que, instantáneamente me pase a su lomo con ayuda de rayquaza y llamé a este último para que entrara en la pokeball. Era mejor acercarse con alguien que él conoce. Por si acaso.

Increíblemente, zoroark nos envió de vuelta a casa. No sabía cómo es que conocía nuestra dirección. Nos detuvimos al frente de mi casa cuando alguien salía decepcionado. N estaba en nuestra casa. Buscándome. Lo abracé por la espalda. Puso la misma rígida por el repentino tacto. Se relajo después de darse vuelta y ver quién era. Me devolvió el abrazo con la misma calidez. Y en perfecta estación. El invierno estaba llegando y las noches se hacían más frías y digamos que estar con un pantalón corto, una remera manga corta y un chaleco sin mangas no era buena idea.

Siento que alguien me arranca del abrazo de N y, cuando me doy cuenta, Cheren está entre nosotros mirando a N con odio.

-¿Cheren? ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?- lo critico. Otro que cree que N me hará daño. ¿No podía tener un abrazo tranquilo con mi chico?

-Touko, ¿estás bien?- pregunta sin quitar la mirada de su oponente.- ¿Te hizo daño?

-Vamos.- exclama N al darse cuenta de que estaba a tres metros de él.- ¿No puedo estar con ella en paz?

Gracias. Al fin alguien hace la pregunta que tanto quiero que contesten en este día.

-¿Estar con ella?- pregunta un confuso Cheren.- ¿De qué hablas?

-Cheren.- lo encare poniéndome entre él y N.- Ya sé que gustas de mi.- eso lo hizo sonrojarse como un tomate. Era verdad. Por Arceus.

-¿Tanto se nota?- dijo Cheren con vergüenza mientras yo me iba acercando poco a poco a N

-Y quiero que sepas que yo también te quiero- brillo de esperanza cruza por sus ojos- pero solo como amigos.- el brillo se extinguió.- Por más que me duela hacerte daño- continué- Debo decírtelo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Yo amo a alguien más.

Agarro la mano de N mientras le sonrío. Él me devuelve la sonrisa, satisfecho y alegre de mi declaración. Había sido de lo más cruel con Cheren. Pero por alguna razón sentía que se lo merecía. Él tampoco sabía que había alguien que, igual que él hubiera hecho todo por mí, ella hubiera dado todo por él. Iba a decírselo con tacto y sin revelar el nombre de nadie en particular. Para que sepa que, aunque no era yo la que lo quería, él también era amado y no estaba solo.

-Cheren.- continué-. Estoy segura de que en algún momento te darás cuenta de que hay alguien que te ama y que da todo por ti. Estoy segura que la encontraras. Tal vez no ahora, ni mañana. Pero pronto lo harás.

Nos quedamos mirando los tres por unos minutos mientras agarraba más y más fuerte la mano de N, esperando la explosión que nunca vino. Cheren simplemente camino afuera de pueblo Arcilla, supongo que directo a su nuevo gimnasio. Touya me contó que había conseguido el puesto de líder de gimnasio de ciudad Engobe y lo había llamado para darle las felicitaciones.

N me alzo por los aires, feliz de que ahora todo estuviera bien. Le planté un beso en los labios que fueron correspondidos. Ahora todo estaba bien.

-¿Esto no está mal?- pregunto separándose del beso- ¿Qué tal si tu novio vuelve?

-¿Novio? ¿Qué novio?

-El que saco volando de mi lado- dice apretándome fuerte contra su pecho como si no soportara perderme.

-¿Touya? No. Él no es mi novio.- dije, apartándome de su aprieto y acariciando su rostro.- Él es mi hermano.

Suspiro aliviado. Me volvió a besar y me apretó más fuerte contra él.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- grita la molesta voz de mi hermano desde las alturas.- Yo aún no compruebo si eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

-¡Por Arceus! ¡¿Esto va en serio?!- exclama N con enojo. Tres veces en un día. Debe ser un record de gente preocupada.

-Sí. Es en serio.- Touya aterriza y muestra la pokeball de dragonite pero sin llamarlo. Lo estaba retando a una batalla.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué está haciendo?- me pregunta N. Touya debería acordarse de que esa seña con la pokeball solo la sabemos nosotros y nuestros amigos.

-Quiere tener una batalla contra ti- le explico.- Entre nosotros, mostrar una pokeball sin llamar al pokemon que contiene significa "te reto"- me rio a lo bajo. Por más que Touya hubiera estado en desacuerdo con decirle lo que significa, yo lo estaba metiendo poco a poco nuestro círculo cerrado. Él se lo merece. Después de todo no le hizo daño a nadie.

N acepto el reto y ambos sacaron a su primer pokemon. N se dio cuenta – al igual que yo, debo admitir – de que zoroark seguía entre nosotros por lo que lo envió a la batalla contra el dragonite de Touya. Zoroark no solo le gano al dragonite de Touya, sino también a su serperior, su milotic y a su liepard. Fue derrotado por su ampharos. N saca a su último pokemon, Zekrom. Siento como alguien se me frota en las piernas y veo a vaporeon afuera de su pokeball, observando atento la batalla. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con Reshiram apoyando a Zekrom con un rugido. Los acaricio a los dos y veo como Zekrom vence a ampharos y a haxorus, dando por acabada la batalla. Vi como a N se le iluminaba la cara al ver que gano y como miro esperanzado a Touya, quien lo miraba con intriga. Tal vez, preguntándose cómo es que N tiene al otro pokemon legendario. Llamo a haxorus y esbozo una media sonrisa.

-Está bien.- dice mientras se acerca.- Tienes derecho a estar con mi hermana.- se acerco más a N agarrándolo por la remera, amenazándolo.- Pero ni bien le haces algún rasguño te mato.

N puso cara de preocupado y afirmo que eso nunca iba a pasar. Satisfecho, Touya entro a la casa y nos dejo afuera. N me volvió a besar, terminando lo que había empezado.

-Te amo.- exclamo. Y yo sentí que ahora todo volvía a tener sentido para mí. Él aquí. Yo a su lado. Amándonos y viviendo felices. No podía pedir nada más que eso.

-Yo también te amo.

Capitulo 3

Cuatro años después…

-O ... No- susurre para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Después de un año de control por parte de mi hermano al fin podíamos estar tranquilos. Y después de tres años, al fin tenemos nuestro propio lugar en las afueras de Teselia, en una nueva región llamada Kalos, en un pueblo llamado pueblo Boceto. Me encanta este lugar por lo pequeño que parece y el aire limpio que transmite. Ya aventure toda Kalos, como siempre que iba a un lugar nuevo. La diferencia es que esta vez me acompañaba la persona que amo. Es increíble lo mucho que cambio su carácter con las personas, especialmente entrenadores. Mientras iba ganando medallas de gimnasio él nunca se iba. Se quedaba a apoyarme. Incluso felicita a los líderes y trata de hablar con sus pokemons para ayudarlos por si algo no iba bien. Claro que no era solo con los líderes, también con algunas personas de los distintos pueblos y ciudades. Después de todo el viaje decidimos establecernos aquí. Al menos… por un rato. Nuestros amigos de Teselia nos visitaban y nosotros también íbamos a visitarlos de vez en cuando.

-No entiendo por qué se mudan a otra región- se quejo Touya la primera vez que recibió la noticia de la mudanza.

-Recorrí este lugar dos veces… y media.- dije cansada de que Touya se quejara de todo lo que hacía con N.- ¿Para qué seguir aquí si ni siquiera sé qué hacer?

-Pues… para descubrir lo que quieres hacer.- dijo. Como si fuera algo fácil.- Incluso podrías tomar tu lugar como campeona de la Liga.

-Ya es medio tarde para eso.

-Lo sé…- dijo, adivinando la intención con la que dije.

El año que me volví a encontrar con N, una chica llamada… Mei, si mal no recuerdo, derroto a los de la Liga y se quedo como campeona. También nos ayudo a frustrar los nuevos planes que tenía Ghechis. Sin su ayuda no se qué habría pasado. Dominar el poder de Kyurem le resulto de mucha diversión. Aún estaban tratando de descongelar los hielos que dispararon en ciudad Caolín.

-Admítelo Touya.- dice N apoyado en la entrada de la cocina.- Solo quieres tenerme cerca para controlar que no le haga nada a tu hermanita.

N me beso en los labios solo para provocar a Touya, quien se quedo cayado y salió sin nada más que decir.

Hubiera sido mejor que nos quedáramos allá. Recibir esta noticia desde tan lejos lo va a poner más furioso que recibirlo de cara. Hubiera querido matar a N pero al menos, después de impedir que pelearan y explicar un poco las cosas, no hubiera tenido resentimientos.

-¿Todo bien cariño?- dice N detrás de la puerta.

Pude sentir como las garritas de vaporeon rascaban la puerta pidiendo entrar.

-S-si… t-todo está bien.- dije buscando un lugar donde esconder esta maldita cosa que seguro estaba rota. ¿Dónde estaba el papelero?- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Trate de sonar normal a pesar de que era imposible. Si me descubría… ¿Cómo recibiría la noticia? ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Molesto?

-Has estado encerrada por dos horas.- dice tratando de abrir la puerta. Por suerte le había puesto el pestillo.- ¿Me dejas pasar?

-Estoy en el baño.- ¡Por Arceus! ¿Dónde está esa papelera?

Escucho una orden dada a vaporeon por N. Van a derrumbar la puerta y no encontraba el maldito papelero. Rápido, rápido, rápido. ¿Dónde estás?

La puerta se derrumba frente a mis ojos justo cuando ya había localizado el papelero detrás del lavamanos. Demonios. ¿Ahora qué hago?

Vaporeon me lamió la cara, visiblemente preocupada. A ella se lo podría decir. Seguro iba a estar feliz de saberlo pero ¿qué hay del peli verde?

-¿Qué tienes en la mano?- pregunta señalando la mano con la que no acariciaba a vaporeon.

-Nada.- trate de ocultarla detrás de mi cuerpo o el de vaporeon. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?

-Touko… déjame ver lo que tienes en la mano.- me ordena como si fuera mi padre. Pero con un toque más sutil y agradable.

Hice mi mueca de enojada y puse un puchero. No le iba a dar nada. Lo iba a tirar donde él nunca pudiera encontrarlo. Puso un gesto intranquilo y preocupado. Parecía un niño pequeño con esos ojos verdes brillando de la preocupación.

-D-de acuerdo.- dije, rendida.- P-pero no vayas a cometer locuras ¿me oíste?

Le tendí lo que ocultaba en la mano mientras preguntaba "¿cometer locuras?". Lo miro y su cara palideció por completo. ¡O por Arceus! Agua… aire… necesitaba las dos cosas. Vaporeon vio mi cara de preocupación y se dispuso a tirar un hidropulso cuando la cara de N se empezó a iluminar poco a poco. Mostró su blanca sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me abrazo fuerte, pero delicado, contra él.

-¿Qué…?- me pregunte a mi misma.- ¿No estás… no se… molesto? O quizá ¿confundido?

-Touko. ¡Esto es increíble!- dice mientras me besa en los labios.- Siempre he pensado en tener uno contigo. Desde que nos separamos hace seis años que he querido tener uno.

-¡¿Desde que nos separamos?!- ¿pero qué…?- ¡Para ese entonces ni siquiera nos conocíamos del todo! Tu… pervertido.

Me lancé a él aunque solo fuera para hacerle cosquillas. Era más fuerte que yo por lo que mis cosquillas se vinieron en mi contra. Cuando frenamos un poco vaporeon se subió a nosotros comprendiendo todo desde un principio. Era mi más fiel amiga. No sé qué haría sin ella.

N puso su mano en mi estomago y esbozó una sonrisa como si pudiera sentir algo.

-Sabes que aún no se puede sentir nada ¿no?

-Lo sé… es solo que… ¿Cómo lo tomara tu familia?

Sé como lo tomara Touya. Querrá asesinar a su padre, pensé para mis adentros. Bel y mi madre se entusiasmarían. Touya… bueno… Touya. Cheren… palidecería… pero luego nos felicitaría. Total, él ahora está con alguien que ama y que también lo ama a él.

-Pues… no lo sé.- mentí. Trate de cambiar rápido de tema.- ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarle?

-Si es chico... mmm… Aaron.

-Y… ¿si es chica?.

-Touko

-Es en serio

-Está Bien ... Touko Junior.

-Entonces ese lo elegiré yo

Alguien llamo a la puerta y N puso una cara de apurado y preocupado. O no… ¿a qué los había invitado? Fuimos rápido a la puerta y la abrimos. Todos estaban aquí. Absolutamente todos. Incluso los del alto mando y Cintia. ¿Me he perdido de alguna fiesta? ¡¿Ya es Navidad?!

-¡Touko!- gritan todos al unísono.

-¡Qué alegría verlos! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-N nos dijo que viniéramos. No nos dijo el porqué- explica Cintia

Me gire a mirarlo y vi que se rascaba la nuca. ¿Qué estaba planeando?

-Por favor. Entren.- dijo como buen anfitrión.- Les traeré algo de tomar y beber.

Tomos salimos al patio y nos sentamos en la mesa más grande de toda la casa. Era una tarde hermosa y tranquila. Pero no del todo perfecta.

-Bueno… ¿qué haces aquí Touko? ¿A qué te dedicas?- pregunta Touya

-Pues… a hacer videos. Y a hornear pasteles. Pienso comprar una tienda en ciudad Luminalia

Todos asintieron y sonrieron mientras N ponía lo que se necesitara en la mesa. Lo agarre de la manga y lo tire hacia mí.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas… futuro padre?- le dije lo menos audible posible

-Ya lo verás.- me beso la frente y se fue.

Trate de tranquilizarme y, la mejor manera de hacerlos es hablando, por lo tanto me dispuse a poner temas de conversación todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

Todos hablaron de lo que hicieron los últimos años en cada una de sus regiones. Touya estaba viendo si lograba ser modelo para estar al lado de Camila, aunque dijera que ya no le gustaba, inocente hermano. Bel sigue con su trabajo como investigadora y Cheren como líder. La vida de algunos de los presentes había cambiado. No de todos. Ya nadie comentaba sobre el equipo Plasma por lo que se suponía que nada iba a pasar. Ghechis desapareció para siempre junto con el Trío Sombrío, aunque hay leves sospechas de que sigue en Teselia. Al parecer Handsome logro capturar a algunos de los miembros del equipo que aún seguían haciendo maldades. Por su parte mi madre estaba tranquila. No había jaleo en ciudad Arcilla y Touya siempre iba a visitarla por lo que se sentía segura, a pesar de tener a dos de mis más fuertes pokemons en la casa.

N apareció ocultando algo en la mano. Se sentó y se unió a la conversación. Nada extraño paso hasta que el sol se empezó a caer. Yo disfrutaba viendo los atardeceres y este no era una excepción. Los colores naranja, rojo, amarillo tiñeron por completo el cielo, haciendo que las estrellas poco a poco se iluminaran. N se levanto y me hizo levantarme a mí también. Todos guardaron silencio. Se puso de rodillas y me tendió una pequeña cajita. ¡O por Arceus!

-Touko White. Desde que nos vimos en aquella noria hace seis años- empezó a relatar su discurso N- nunca he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. Los dos años que estuve alejado de ti sentía que moría y el día en que te volví a ver a sido el mejor… hasta ahora. He pensado mucho tiempo sobre esto y nunca supe cual era el momento adecuado. Les pedí millones de veces a nuestros amigos que me dijeran como hacerlo y siempre respondían que solo dijera lo que mi corazón quiere. Pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la única palabra que sale de mi corazón es tu nombre? Tu eres su dueña por más que este dentro de mí, al igual que se que yo soy el dueño de tu corazón por más que este dentro de ti. Y hoy… cuando me mostraste que íbamos a tener un hijo…

Todos suprimieron un grito de felicidad, excepto Touya, quien si grito.

-¡¿Qué van a tener qué?!- grita con furia desde detrás.

Pude escuchar como sus pasos furiosos se estaban acercando para darle una paliza a N.

-¡Qué alguien lo detenga!- grito Bel

-Yo me encargo- exclamo Handsome mientras lo tenía lo más fuerte que podía con una especie de tubo o algo parecido.

-¡Ni bien me suelten te mato, N!

-Continua… no pasa nada.- le dije a N que tenía una cara de preocupación. Esbozó una sonrisa y prosiguió.

-Y hoy… cuando me mostraste que íbamos a tener un hijo simplemente no pude de la felicidad que me rodeaba. Yo no me merezco todo esto. Y mucho menos te merezco a ti y a nuestro hijo. Ver que de todos modos no te rendiste, que siempre buscabas la salida, que siempre me has estado buscando y me has estado enseñando pudo más que cualquier otra cosa que haya deseado en el pasado. Me di cuenta de que mi verdad y mi ideal eras tú. Tu siempre fuiste el sueño que quería cumplir y verlo hecho realidad hace que siempre busque la manera de protegerte y mostrarte lo mucho que te amo, aunque mi amor no es nada comparado al que tú me das. Por eso, como mayor muestra de amor que se me ha ocurrido- abre la cajita y deja al descubierto un anillo con la forma de Reshiram y Zekrom con un cristal en el medio, igual al collar que ahora N y yo compartíamos.- yo te quiero dar, no solo mi corazón, sino también mi alma y mi cuerpo. Touko White… ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?


End file.
